Arthur new schools 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: I hope you all like this story here and i hope you read and review it please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Starts were we left off they was at the park then at home. Arthur and his friends is heading to school and today is the English test for the forth grade. Because they have Mr. Ratburn because him and MC swapped grades and glasses there. Arthur and them did study hard for it but one person in class will fail for that girl didn't study for it and her mom hired a tutor. The school will pick Fern as her tutor for she is a smart girl who can help that girl improve in her subjects in school. We see them going in the school and see them talking before going in the classroom for science first and so on.

"I hope we pass that English test for if we fail we would get tutors for us which we won't like," said Arthur, "And next week we have a History test."

"I sure hope we pass that test or we would no longer be tutors for some of us is nerds," said Fern, "My mom said she would hire someone here."

"I am sure we will pass that test for we all studied hard for it and some of us is nerds," said Brain, "I love being a nerd for it is what i am."

"I sure hope i pass that test for my mom would hire a strict tutor we all heard about," said Buster, "My mom means it for i know her very well."

"I sure hope i pass that test or my mom would hire a tutor for she told me that," said Ladonna, "Mom said she would hire a student from Glenbrook cross my heart."

When English came around Mr. Ratburn handed out the test and told them to begin. And all but a girl named Megan passed that test. Her mom is angry at her for they know she should have studied for that test but calmed down and hired Fern as her tutor. She as in Fern knows she can be a tutor still and happy about it. One boy in the other forth grade class failed and got Arthur as his tutor. Buster is glad he passed that test for no tutor for him. Bitzi said she would have picked a strict tutor from mighty mountain and we see Arthur and his family talking.

"A boy named Sam failed his test as in English test so his parents picked me as tutor," said Arthur, "I know we have a History test next week."

"I will have test when me and my friends next school year when i am in first grade," said D.W., "I know i am a smart little girl."

"I would have hired Brain if you would have failed that test but you got an A+ on it," said Mrs. Read, "I want you to study for a test for next week."

"He is a smart kid as in Alan Powers who we all call Brain for he is a good nerd," said Mr. Read, "Now we know you are also a nerd."

"I am indeed a nerd and proud of it and i will be in advance classes for sixth grade to eight grade," said Arthur, "And Brain is a good nerd like me."

I hope you like this new story here of were we left off at in the last one. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. The gun

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is heading to school now and glad most people they know passed that test. And has six days to study for the big History test which takes place on next Monday so they will be ready for it. They are talking in the halls now. They know that Mr. Ratburn is a good teacher in fact he is the best one they ever had. And the next test is coming up. They have no idea that a student brought a gun to school which is against the rules there as well as illegal as well. Arthur and his friends didn't and that gun was found on the floor in front of two lockers there which belongs two third graders.

"It could belong to anyone as in that gun so we need you two's help to find out who," said Arthur, "All i know it isn't me for we don't have hand guns at home just two shot guns for hunting."

"I will be glad to find out who brought it if i am allowed to do so then i would," said Fern, "I heard that they will question each person one at a time."

"Will Buster Baxter report to my office it is your turn to be asked questions to us," said Mr. Haney, "For this police officer is here with me is why."

"I will be back for i know i didn't bring that gun all we have is a BB gun of mine," said Buster, "I was heading to school with all of you to here."

"Okay this is Buster Baxter he is a student here and in my class with me at the time," said Mr. Ratburn, "Buster he will only ask you some questions so tell him the truth please."

After some questions they knew he didn't bring that gun to the school there. Arthur was next same thing same with Francine, Fern, Brain, George, Ladonna, and Sue Ellen. And leaves Maria, Jenna, and some others to be questioned by that police and Mr. Haney which they did and let them go and it was proven no one in forth grade brought it to school. And has three who wasn't in the class at the time a student dropped that gun. Them students is Prunella, Molly, and a boy named Wesley. We see them talking to Prunella now in the office there .

"I was in the bathroom when i heard the gun fall and i saw the gun when i came out," said Prunella, "I had the hall pass so Molly saw it and allowed me to use it."

"I believe you and we also know your house only has a shot gun for hunting," said that police officer, "Now i need to talk to Molly and Wesley one at a time."

"I was also in the bathroom for i also had to use it before going to class," said Molly, "The fifth grade is a good grade and my mom owns no guns same here."

"I also believe you and Mr. Ratburn saw you go in the bathroom a minute before it," said Mr. Haney, "Now we need to bring in that one boy in here now."

It ends up Wesley did bring that gun to school and was planning to kill some staff members and he was arrested. He is going to be expelled first before the hearing in juvenile court. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. School theft

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is heading to school now and glad that boy who brought the gun is getting expelled today. And Arthur and his friends knows the big History test is coming. And Arthur is improving in sports thanks to his girlfriend Francine. And the students they are helping is improving now in school. And heard a rumor a student stole some school supplies there. And turned out to be true so when they got there saw police there who set up metal detectors in both main halls there. And a couple of hall monitors to help the police. One who got picked was Arthur and the other one is Fern.

"I was made hall monitor of the hall we come in at were our lockers is at," said Arthur, "And a student here is the thief but just not me for i know better than that."

"I was made hall monitor of the shorter hall and i also didn't do that as well," said Fern, "I was at home during that theft here at school."

"I heard they will question each of us one at a time just like the gun scare," said Brain, "I am glad it wasn't any of us for we was all at home as far as i know."

"I know i was for i was sleeping in bed at home during the theft," said Buster, "But that boy who had the gun is getting expelled from school."

And i was also in bed sleeping as well and i don't steal at all," said Francine, "And i was glad these two friends will help the police."

Arthur and Fern did their rounds and first student called is Bud who has a hall pass. Arthur allowed him to head to the office who has both Mr. Haney and the police officer who is a friend of Arthur and his parents and siblings. Next was D.W. and then Emily. Once all kindergarten kids was questioned. Arthur and Fern returned to class after their rounds. And arrested a girl named Cindy who wasn't at home but she was there. Arthur was in bed like the rest of them and we see them asking him and Fern some questions for rumors have it another person was involved in it. But was an adult not a kid.

"I was at home in bed sleeping during the theft so i didn't help that girl here," said Arthur, "I think it was an adult that helped that girl steal stuff for a get away car."

"I was also sleeping at home and i also think it was an adult who helped her," said Fern, "That camera there should show a car was here."

"I saw that video and saw a car pull up and the girl got out the car into the school," said police officer, "I know it was an adult and that one boy got expelled."

"It must have been one of his parents for that looks like her dad's car to me," said Mr. Haney, "And that one girl can be expelled like that one boy."

"By what the video shows it was a man in the car so yes must be her dad," said another police officer, "We arrested him so i heard from a new police officer."

That boy who was expelled got arrested and same as that girl and her dad. That girl will get expelled from school there at the school board. See what happens next chapter of this story here so i will need some ideas please.


	4. Lock down drill

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is heading to school now and glad they is no bad guys today and heard they will have a lock down drill at school today there. Arthur and them are glad it isn't a real lock down for that would be scary for all of them there. They had time to get ready for it and they are. Arthur and his friends knows lock down drill, fir drill, and other drills is common. And one bad kid at another school will act up during his at school's lock down drill who Binky knows but not Rattles. We see Arthur and them talking on the way to the school about the lock down drill now.

"I hope it goes well here at school for we knows some kids will act up somewhere," said Arthur, "Because some kids will be bad during a lock down drill."

"I also hope it goes good unlike them two school were some students was acting up," said Fern, "Binky did pull the fire alarm once so could be him."

"I am glad we are having a lock down drill so we know it won't be real but we will be ready," said Brain, "Just in case we ever have a real lock down was to happen."

"I am glad it is only a drill or i would be scared for terrorist is out there that we know of," said Buster, "We all remember when Binky pulled the fire alarm."

"I am glad we are going to have a lock down drill in case we ever have a real one," said George, "I am glad we still come here to Lakewood which is a good school."

The lock down drill went during math time and all in that school behaved themselves. But one school a girl acted up in mighty mountain. She was given a week's detention there and got a call to his parents who grounded her for two weeks even though detention for just a week. We see them all at recess and just got news a third grade girl acted up in mighty mountain. And she got in trouble for being mean to kids during the lock down drill there. We see them talking about what went on there at all the schools there.

"I am glad we had no problems here at our school here so it went well for us here," said Arthur, "And i heard about a girl in mighty mountain and a kid in a middle school as well."

"That girl should have known better than that she has military parents here," said Fern, "And the one in a middle school was a bully boy."

"I am glad things went well here for our lock down drill here in this school here," said Brain, "And that bully got suspended a few days."

"I am sure that girl will get grounded by her parents and maybe spanked by a hand," said Buster, "I for one am against spankings for they hurt i heard."

"I know spankings is bad but if by hand it won't leave splinters in us," said Sue Ellen, "I am also against spanking and wants it to stop."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here.


	5. Fire drill

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is heading to school now and glad they is no bad guys today and heard they will have a fire drill today in school and they are ready for it there in school today. And they still remember the small fire they had last year. And hopes Binky won't pull the fire alarm in his new school which will be bad. And it will be pulled by the principal there. Arthur and his friends hopes the fire drill goes good there at Lakewood there. Most kids there knows what to do but a few new students came there. We see Arthur and them talking in class before Mr. Ratburn comes in there and starts the lessons.

"I hope it goes good here and not sure if the new kids knows what to do here," said Arthur, "Unless they had fire drills at their school there."

"I also hope so because ours could be different there by how it sounds," said Fern, "Some has bells, some buzzers, and some car horn sounds."

"I am sure they will know what to do for i talked to them about it," said Brain, "And i know one of them kids i know is a nerd like me."

"I hope the the other two kids know what do do when it happens here," said Buster, "Most fire alarms is buzzers so i heard in fact."

"Yes but i know one school here in Elwood city uses a bell system for fire alarms," said Francine, "It is local Jewish day school my rabbi talks about."

The fire drill took place during math class time and they all did well and returned to class. At Binky's school a boy acted up and he got detention for a week. And the rabbi of Francine's wonders why Francine isn't in the day school. Her parents told him because public school are accredited is why she goes to Lakewood. That rabbi doesn't like that but he does understand why she doesn't go that Jewish day school. One boy's mom also has her kids at Lakewood. But a girls parents wants her in the Jewish day school but will ignore them as long as they can and stand up to them there.

"I am glad another fire drill went good here in our good school here in fact," said Arthur, "That nerd kid is here in class also did very well."

"I am also glad that no one acted up here even the other two new kids here," said Fern, "One is in kindergarten other in first grade."

"I had long talks to all three kids and they knew what to do from what i said," said Brain, "And one of them has a system we have at this school here."

"I had them at my old school before we moved here and it is somewhat different," said Ladonna, "Ours did a bell system back there but i did it here well."

"I am glad we had another good fire drill here in this good school here," said Muffy, "We all remember what happened here last school year."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	6. Bullies banned here

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park having some fun there having no idea some bullies is coming there to mess with others. And demands a park for them as in all bullies to make a bully park. The local government said they won't build it. Arthur and his friends is ready for them and so is security who will block them from going in. For those bullies is banned there. And if they go in they would all be arrested and charged with trespassing. And Arthur and his friends knows them bullies is banned so helping them block them. We see them all talking now about them bullies that is coming now.

"I hope this works to keep bullies out from coming in for they are banned here," said Arthur, "I am glad the police is here just in case they come in here to arrest them."

"I also hope this works but the police would arrest them if they come in here," said Fern, "I am glad we are all here to have fun and stop them."

"I am glad the police is here for they know they are banned here as in bullies," said Brain, "I am glad we are here and glad them bullies is banned here."

"I am glad we came here with all of you here and i don't like bullies," said D.W., "I would do anything to stop bullies from coming here."

"I am glad we came here and i hope we stop them bullies from coming in," said Bud, "I am glad the police would arrest them if they come in here."

They managed to stop them when the police told them their group is banned from the park there. And them bullies parents grounded them bullies for a month for attempting to enter the park to make fun of other kids and maybe hurt some. Arthur and them went back to play on the playground there. One other group of bullies went to another park and make fun of some kids who they call nerds. And was thrown out of there by park security. We see Arthur and his friends talking now about the next test at school.

"I am ready for the big English test and will study more when i go home some more," said Arthur, "And the boy who i am helping is improving in class."

"I am also ready for it for the girl i am helping is improving in class as well," said Fern, "And she will study with me for it at my house."

"I am glad we came here and we can all study at my mom's ice cream shop," said Brain, "My mom said it is okay we can study for it there."

"I am glad we will all study there together and glad those bullies is banned here," said Buster, "I am glad we will all study for the test there."

"I am glad we will study for that test because if i fail i get a tough tutor," said Francine, "I am glad we came here to this park here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	7. The test and party talk

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school and has the big English test today and tomorrow is Halloween. One student in MC,s class said his parents would not only hire a tutor for him but also ground him. Brain, Arthur , Fern, and Sue Ellen can talk to them. So they hope he passes his test so he won't be grounded for just that. One girl would get a tough tutor if she fails. We see them all taking the test in their classroom and tomorrow they have a Halloween party in the school gym there. But Mr. Haney said it isn't for kids who fails the test so most students will be there in costumes there so we see them talking now.

"I hope we all passed that test for if one of us fails gets detention instead of that party," said Arthur, "I would get a tough tutor if i fail it for my mom said so."

"I also hope we all passed that test for we did study hard for it and i want to be in that party," said Fern, "I heard a male student would be grounded at home."

"I am sure we did pass that test for some of us here happens to be nerds like me," said Brain, "I heard a female student would get a tough tutor."

"I heard one tough tutor is a high school student so could be Catherine or Rubella," said Buster, "And i know four of you are nerds."

"I know it is my sister Catherine for she is a tough tutor that they would hire there," said Francine, "I will love that Halloween party here."

Turns out they all passed that test and the other two also passed so they won't have tutors. Arthur and them will all be at that Halloween party in the school gym tomorrow for Halloween. That boys mom heard her son passed with a C so she will help him and won't ground him. But his dad would be angry at him for he wanted him to get an A+ on that test there. And his mom would calm his dad down even if it means she would slap him. We see Arthur and his family talking of what tomorrow is and what they will be.

"We can all go to that Halloween party in the school gym tomorrow in school," said Arthur, "I will be Bionic Bunny for i have the costume that fits me."

"I will love going to that party tomorrow and i heard a student in the other class," said D.W., "As in the other forth grade classroom and i will be a princess."

"I am glad Arthur here got an A+on his test proving he is a nerd like Brain," said Mrs. Read, "I know i will be a witch this year for Halloween."

"I am glad that that school is having a good Halloween party this year there," said Mr. Read, "I will be a vampire this year for Halloween."

"You kids should avoid the house on bluebird road he gives out pennies," said Thora, "Which isn't a lot of money these days here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	8. Halloween

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school and has a Halloween party and later trick or treating. Arthur and his friends loves Halloween and knows a few houses to avoid because they give out bad treats. And some houses tell ghost stories to kids. One house they heard gives out gospel tracts along with candy. And a rabbi tells children about the Golem of Prague. But one other house has his house set on litature of a certain poet. And a house to avoid scares kids away who they don't like. Arthur and his friends has it on the black list just like the few houses that gives out the bad treats and pennies and such.

"I won't go to the house that scares kids who they don't like for they are mean," said Arthur, "Another house gives out pennies and some gives out apples and other bad treats."

"I was scared away by them last year for they don't like me and we should avoid them," said Fern, "One house we should gives out expensive candy so we should go there."

"That family does indeed give away the most expensive candy so we can go there," said Muffy, "But maybe we should avoid the house next to them they give out raisins."

"I know a house we should also go to for the rabbi tells us about the golem of Prague," said Francine, "But the house on the left side of them is on the black list."

"I know they give out apples and pennies so i won't go to that house being on black list," said Buster, "Another house to avoid gives out black licorice which i hate."

After the party and school and at night we see them all going trick or treating. One mean man is seen holding a shot gun to scare kids away from him and saw him get arrested for that is illegal. Arthur and them knows that mean man is in big trouble. The rabbi saw them kids and told them the story of the golem of Prague along with candy. Bud and D.W. wonders why a man was scaring kids holding a gun and Arthur said he is just a mean man who broke the law. After trick or treating we see them talking about how much candy they got that night there.

"We got the best candy this year for we have more of it this year than last year there," said Arthur, "Glad we avoided all house on our black list."

"One year one man gave me sugar free candy so that house we avoided for on black list," said Fern, "Best Halloween i ever had is this year."

"One gave out gum but not just any gum but nicotein gum which we threw away last year," said Francine, "But this Halloween was a great one."

"I remember one woman who keeps giving out pennies year after year which is bad," said Brain, "Someone as in an adult needs to talk to her."

"One house a few years ago gave out junk from their house so gives out nothing this year," said George, "We can ask a police officer talk to penny give out woman."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. All Saints Day

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and will head to church after school before dinner time. It is all saints day so they will go to church in most of them will be there except a few which is Francine, Brain, and Alex there. Alex isn't a Catholic for he is a methodith. Brain is agonstic and Francine is Jewish so them three won't be there in that church today. Arthur is an alter boy same as George and Buster. Bud and Ladoona along with siblings and parents. Arthur is involved well in his church. We see Mr. Ratburn said the big math test is coming and gym as fitness test there.

"We have a good mass at church today after school so most of us will be there in church," said Arthur, "And we must study hard for the math test there."

"I will be there for me and my family is Catholic and it is all saints day today," said Fern, "I agree we should study hard for the test."

"I won't be for me and my family is Jewish so i will be at home with my family," said Francine, "I am glad we will should all study for that test there."

"I will be there for i am an alter boy like Arthur here and Father O, Conner is nice," said Buster, "I am glad we had some fun yesterday here and there."

"I won't be there for i am an agostic so i will be at the ice cream shop there," said Brain, "And i also had fun last night i got good candy."

After church they went to church and had a good time there at that special mass there. Arthur and them see's a family who just moved there sitting on the third few on the right side. He saw them kids in school and played with them at recess time. Arthur and his friends are glad they went to the mass today. Francine is thinking about converting to it so Arthur won't have to. She doesn't keep kosher so it would be easy for her to convert. We see Arthur and his family talking at home there.

"Francine is thinking about converting to our faith for she told me before school," said Arthur, "She doesn't keep kosher so it will be easy for her."

"I hope she does because she is your girlfriend which you got after trick or treating," said D.W., "Bud is one of us and he is a good friend of mine."

"I hope she does because she doesn't keep kosher and dating Arthur here now," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad that we had a good party last night."

"It would be easy for her to convert for she is thinking about it and eats non kosher food," said Mr. Read, "I seen her eat pork and meat mixed with dairy."

"I can talk to her if she will convert for it would indeed be easy for her to convert to it here," said Arthur, "I am glad we had a good mass at church today now time to study for the test."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	10. He is a good man

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and will study for the upcoming test. Arthur and his friends will study together at Brain mom's ice cream shop as in all of them. Mr. Ratburn gave them a pop quiz which he does at times. One student thinks Mr. Ratburn is a monster in the other forth grade class there. Fern told her he is a good man not a monster. And that girl said she heard he is a monster who loves to make kids unhappy. Brain said he cares about children even though he is smart. Arthur and Francine also talked to that girl along with Sue Ellen and Buster.

"He isn't a monster we thought so until we got to know the real him there," said Arthur, "He also puts on puppet shows and plays as well as helps people who needs help."

"He won't hurt you and he is a good man who loves to challenge us for he is smart," said Fern, "He also loves poetry from Poe as in them kind of poems."

"He is a good man who would protect you for he is that kind of person in fact," said Brain, "He isn't a monster and he loves cartoons as well."

"I hope he would protect me but i did hear he was a monster who hates fun," said girl, "And that he would swat kids if he could."

"He would never hit a child for that would cause more harm than good if he did," said Sue Ellen, "He isn't a fun hater for he loves fun."

So after that they went to Mr. Ratburn if he can spend some time with that girl who thinks he is a monster. He said he will love to and he will do just that. She got to know the real him and no longer thinks he is a monster. One second grade student hopes to get MC next school year for he is a hipster like him. And he hopes to get Mr. Ratburn for forth grade. We see Arthur and his family talking about a coming Christmas/Hanukkah party at the school there. D.W. is glad her and Bud will be there for they are students there and we see them talking now.

"I will love that party when it goes on just before winter break starts at school there," said Arthur, "I could maybe play an elf for the one who plays Santa there."

"I hope it is Mr. Ratburn who plays the big man or maybe one known as MC there," said D.W., "But i heard he is a hipster who acts cool."

"It will be Mr. Ratburn and i can have Arthur to be an elf for he would love that," said Mrs. Read, "And MC is a cool hipster i know him well."

"And know he needs a female elf which could be Fern or Sue Ellen there," said Mr. Read, "Mr. Ratburn is a good man who needs help from two kids."

"I heard it will be Fern for she seems to fit in that costume there for that," said Arthur, "So she will be the other helper i am sure."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. More safety tips

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and will study for the upcoming test. Arthur and his friends will be glad to talk to parents who would ground kids for just failing a test. And they are learning about more safety tips there. And at recess they know a fire drill will take place after recess and lunch there. One new safety tips they learned is about thanksgiving. That watch out for the bones that can be in some parts such as legs. And we see them talking about the upcoming fire drill that will take place there during History time in the classroom there and will do that very well.

"I am glad we are learning more safety tips and the fire drill will do very well there," said Arthur, "I am glad we won't have a real fire like that one time last school year before summer vacation once."

"More safety tips can help us and the fire drill will go very well when it takes place," said Fern, "I am glad we will learn another safety tip on Monday here."

"I love learning some safety tips for that can help us someday so that is good," said Francine, "And fire drill is good and real fires like that is bad."

"I heard the next safety tips is for the holiday's and the fire drill will be good," said Brain, "More safety tips we learn the better."

"I hope we learn more safety tips when it comes to strangers and such here," said Buster, "I am glad we won't have another fire here."

That one went well and saw a police officer coming up to them that if they saw a man wearing a prison uniform. And a few said they did and was at the bench for a bus. That man came back and they arrested him and took him back to the prison. Mr. Ratburn decided to teach them to not break the law or end up in prison like that one man there. And glad that man was caught and took back to prison so back off the streets for them to be afraid of there. We see them talking more about safety tips there.

"I am glad we are learning more safety tips and that man is back in prison there," said Arthur, "I am glad that man came back when the police came here."

"More safety tips we learn the safer we will be when we go to the fifth grade here," said Fern, "I know it was good he came back when the police was here."

"I hope more safety tips can help us in the long term here at this good school here," said Brain, "I hope none of us goes to prison someday."

"I know safety tips we learn about the better and glad that man is back in prison," said George, "I heard that prison is a tough one there."

"I am glad we will learn about holiday safety coming up on Monday here," said Muffy, "I heard that prison is indeed a tough one from a man i know."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	12. Bullies arrested

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park having some fun there and has no idea bullies is on their way there. They are on the playground having a good time there. They are glad them bullies aren't allowed in that good park for they break the rules. The park security does see them coming so them and the police are there to block them from going in that good place there. Arthur and them see's them bullies coming and are asked to help them block them bullies. Them bullies stopped for they stopped them by building a wall of people and know they aren't allowed inside it and we see the good one's talking.

"You bullies are not coming in here for they banned all of you in here," said Arthur, "For you all broke many rules in this place here."

"He is right you know for we seen you bully kids here and hurt people," said Fern, "I want you all to go back were you came from."

"We demand you bullies to go back there for you are all rule breakers ," said police officer 1, "For you seem to be socopaths."

"I want us to come in here for we are not here to break rules here," said bully leader, "We came to play basketball here of course."

"We know you are lying for i see no basketball but you have knives," said police man 2, "So you bullies are now all under arrest."

Them bullies are now in police cars heading to the police station jail and mom's posted bail and grounded them. They will appear in juvenile court for they are too young for adult courts. Arthur and them are glad those bullies is now off the streets so kind of like house arrest. They are going there to watch and four is witnesses in it there. Those four is Arthur, Buster, Fern, and Francine. And one person in the park is for the defense for she is a girlfriend of a member there. We see them all talking still in the park there.

"I am glad they was arrested and charged with some crimes for having knives here," said Arthur, "I am glad we was here to stop that bully gang here."

"I am glad we had police officers and security guards and asked us to help them there," said Fern, "I am glad they are banned here."

"I am glad we was able to stop them without using guns or non lethal ways here," said Brain, "I am glad we are all in here today."

"I am glad the police didn't use guns and stuff like tasers and stun guns and such," said Buster, "I am glad we had more police here."

"I am glad we are in here today for we stopped some bullies from coming here," said George, "I am glad we saw them be arrested here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. The test

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing the test for it is the day of it there. One boy said if he fails that test his parents would hire a strict tutor for him. Brain said he would become his tutor for the school will pick him to be his tutor if he fails it. But one girl would be spanked and grounded not just a tutor. Arthur and them all did that test and now at recess having a good time. They all passed that test and some students got A+'s on them. Them four is Brain, Arthur, Sue Ellen, and Fern. One boy said his mom and dad would yell at him for he got a B not a high grade such as an A minus to A+ on it.

"Relax a B is good on that for you passed it not failed it so you will be fine i am sure," said Arthur, "I am glad that test is now over with until later this month here."

"He is right you know for you said to us they would hire a tutor if you failed it but you passed," said Fern, "I am glad we all passed that test in class there."

"But my parents wanted me to get an A- to an A+ like you four did on that test there," said that boy, "I am glad i passed but i will still be yelled at."

"You don't know that for it seems like you are just guessing what they will do," said Brain, "For i know they won't yell at you just for that."

"I am glad we all passed that test for some of us seems to be improving in it," said Francine, "I am glad we won't be needing more tutors for now."

When that boy got home he showed it to his parents and was proud of him and he asked why not yelled at. And they told him only if he would fail that test then they would talk firm to him. Brain was proved correct for they won't yell at him for passing it there. That girl was yelled at by her dad but her mom calmed him down enough. And told him not to yell at her for getting a B+ not and A- or better on it. And know she is improving in school but the dad said he has that right so they are fighting and could get divorced. We see Arthur and his family is talking at home now about passing that test there.

"We did all pass that test so i guess i might be some kind of nerd in school there," said Arthur, "We studied hard for us to pass that test in that subject there."

"We are all proud of you for passing with good grades like that for you are a nerd," said Mrs. Read, "We are glad the one you are helping is improving."

"I hope i get good grades in class next school year and up for i am smart myself," said D.W., "I want to be a nerd for they are smart."

"I know you can and will get good grades first grade and up just like Arthur here," said Mr. Read, "I am glad we have smart kids here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	14. School theft 2

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing a pop quiz and doing regular school work after that. Today they learn some more safety tips and some police came for a suspect in a school theft is a student there. Will question every kid three at a time. Arthur knows it was him same as Francine, Fern, Sue Ellen, and the rest for they was studying at the ice cream shop there. For the school theft happened that time but will be questioned by the police for every student will be. Only children not questioned is children of police officers. We see Arthur and them is talking now about it in class there.

"I know the only exceptions is children of police officers but we all will be questioned," said Arthur, "I know it wasn't any of us for we know better than that and we was together."

"I know we all was together during that time so none of us did that crime there," said Fern, "I am ready for that for i will tell the truth i was at the ice cream shop."

"Well children i now will call on three of you to be questioned by all of us here," said police officer 1, "Them students is Jenna Morgan, Alan Powers, Francine Frensky, and Fern Walters."

"And better tell the truth or you would be arrested for purgery which is a crime," said police officer 2, "Okay lets take the to the office now."

"Until then we must continue your school work of some safety tips here now," said Mr. Ratburn, "And three more of you will be next to be questioned."

The police believed them three and knows it isn't them who did the crime at a school in town. Next was Arthur, George, and Alex. The police officers believes them for one saw them at the ice cream shop as in Arthur's family friend. One student said it could be a student in another school. And they said that children of mighty mountain and the new school was proved innocent. And said that there is other schools which is Elementary schools, two middle schools, and a few high schools. We see them asking three students which is Maria, Ladonna, and Sue Ellen now.

"I was at the ice cream shop during that time for an upcoming test coming up next week," said Sue Ellen, "That police officer saw me there during that time there."

"Same here for we are having a science test we had charts and stuff there," said Ladonna, "I know better than to steal stuff there."

"And same here for all students from our class was there so none of us did it," said Maria, "We was all there together studying for that coming test."

"I saw you three there for i know all of you here was there so you can go," said police officer 1, "Well time for the next class now."

"But no student can go outside for we know one student here did it there," said police officer 3, "So time for the next three students now."

The one who did it was in the fifth grade at Lakewood as in Molly. She got arrested and see's her in handcuffs now. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. Slink did it

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing a pop quiz and doing regular school work after that. Today Molly is being expelled from school and charged as a juvenile for her crimes. She said she is innocent and ready to defend herself there in person. She has her lawyer there for her mom said she was at a friend's house there. And the school board saw her lawyer there. And wonders why she has that man there when it is between her and them. Arthur and them is at school talking about why Molly would do such a thing. Fern is at the school board for Molly for she said a bad boy did it there.

"I am glad that case is wrapping up and i wonder why she would do it," said Arthur, "And i hard it was some boy from what Fern said it was."

"We are there now at the school board and she is innocent of the crime," said Fern, "And i have proof she was at Binky's house then."

"We find her not guilty and now we have the real one here and he is expelled," said school board president, "So case is now wrapped up."

"I am glad this case is now over with now that boy is in big trouble now," said Brain, "I am glad we came here after school here."

"I am glad this case is coming to an end now we can move on," said George, "Well looks like we are all ready to leave and go home now."

All of them went home and glad the real suspect was arrested and charged now with them crimes there. Molly thanked Fern for her help. We see them all at home now and going to do their homework and study for an upcoming test. Arthur is just glad the school board is over with and he and them will be there in juvenile court there against him there. Binky saw Molly at his house when the crime happened at. Slink is the person who did it and framed Molly for it. We see Arthur and his parents talking now about the upcoming test in school there.

"Yes i am studying for that upcoming test so i can pass that test coming up," said Arthur, "So i won't need a tutor in fact i am a tutor myself."

"I will have test coming up next school year for i am in kindergarten now," said D.W., "I am glad we don't have test right now."

"You do have a sports tutor and your improving in them and your a good nerd," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad you are doing good in school."

"I am glad he is improving in sports from his good girlfriend he has there," said Mr. Read, "I am glad we have a good nerd here."

"I am just glad i am doing good at school and improving in sports so i am happy," said Arthur, "I am glad that one case is wrapping up now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. Slink guilty

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing a Fitness test and doing regular school work after that. Today Slink is having his hearing in juvenile court and can face up to two years in juvenile hall. Arthur and them is watching it and hopes he is found guilty. And some will testify against them as in four in the group plus Molly. The other four is Arthur, Brain, Francine, and Binky. For him is Otis and some background character. For most knows he did steal that stuff at a school there. We see the prosecutor asking Arthur questions and the defense will go after him and he is one who can find Slink guilty as charged.

"Yes that boy Slink came in with stuff i knew he stole them and heard he was planning it," said Arthur, "He framed Molly who we know was with Binky here."

"And is it true that he was seen heading towards Glenbrook were it happened at?" said the prosecutor, "And is it true that the folder had the school name on it?"

"Yes it is true that he was seen heading towards that school and that folder said it," said Arthur, "And he also said he would steal from that school from my school there."

"Thanks that is all i have to say to him for he answered all by telling the truth," said the prosecutor, "For he saw him planning it and heading that way."

"I can tell he is telling the truth for i heard he plays with his glasses when lying," said the judge, "Now your turn to ak him questions if you want."

The defense tried to get Arthur to lie and asking questions not involved in the case there. The prosecutor said objection of him trying to make him lie when under oath and asking questions not involved in it there. The judge told the defense lawyer to knock it off and stop making him lie under oath and asked questions not in that case. Arthur know purgury is a crime and he is under oath. That went on and on and the judge went to decide that case and found him guilty and he got the full two years in juvenile hall and we see them talking now after he as in Slink is being took to juvenile hall.

"I am glad he was found guilty and i knew he did that crime there so no surprise he was," said Arthur, "I don't like his defense lawyer for he tried to make me lie under oath."

"I knew he would be convicted of them crimes and tried to frame Molly for it there," said Fern, "And he as in defense lawyer tried to make us lie under oath."

"I am glad i can still go to school there at Lakewood for i am innocent of the crime," said Molly, "I am glad that Slink was caught by you Fern."

"I am glad we was against him same as the prosecutor and judge found him guilty," said Francine, "And i am glad Slink is heading to juvenile hall now."

"I am glad we found out Molly here was with me during that crime at that school there," said Binky, "Slink did a bad thing and tried framing Molly here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. New middle school?

Jenna gets a pet kitten

* * *

Jenna wants a pet kitten and said she will take good care of it so they will get one at the shelter for her. She wants one which is gray or black so she can name him smoky or dark cat so yes she wants a male kitten. She likes male cats best. She will take good care of him as in feed him, water and clean the letter box. Her parents will help her with him there. So they found a black cat for her as in a male one and named him Dark cat for he is a black cat so dark in color. She has the cat supplies for him. We see her and parents are talking now. She petted him and won't let him have a cookie bad for cats.

"He is a good kitten and i love him i am glad we adopted him from there," said Jenna, "He will have a good home with us here."

"He is a nice kitten i am sure he will fit in good here with a good family here," said her mom, "He will have a good family with us."

"I am glad we have him here in this house we will live here with us here," said her dad, "We will get kitten treats which he will love."

"I know a place that Francine talked about for she does have a cat in fact," said Jenna, "She knows the stuff for cats there so we can go there."

"That is a good idea and some cat toys as well for that is good for them," said her mom, "I will take you there now so lets go."

They bought that kitten some treats and some cat toys and payed for them and left. That kitten isn't crazy just a good kitten who people will like even Arthur and Fern. Francine and them came over and she see's them all. Arthur and Fern as well as Binky. Binky wants a pet and got a pet rat which Ladonna told him about a big sale in rats. His mom did so no to snakes and wild animals so he got a little white rat. Arthur said he will never get a wild animal or snake. His mom is afraid of snakes is the reason why.

"I will never get a snake my mom is afraid of them for some reason or other," said Arthur, "Maybe his rat can play will General Higgins."

"That can be arranged for he is a good rat i have and will get along with his," said Ladonna, "He got a female rat so more rats can be born."

"I will never get a snake for i have my new kitten and no rodents as well," said Jenna, "If you two do get baby rats you can sell them to the pet shop."

"We can do that for they pay good money from baby rats so yes we can," said Binky, "And that kitten is a cute one you have there."

"I am glad you didn't get a snake for they can be dangerous i looked it up," said Brain, "Yes i am indeed a nerd which is what i am."

I hope you like this one shot from a friend of mine who is helping me here. I hope you all liked this story here the end.


	18. Veterans day

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park for the veterans day picnic for it is open for the public there. For they was already at the parade and now at the park for the picnic. Veterans are there and they will thank them for serving in wars there. They all love that day there for they love to honor the veterans and wants to help them not to kill themselves and to keep on going. They talked to one who was thinking about killing himself but talked him to get some help with his problem there. And other veterans saw what they did and thanked them and they thanked them for serving in wars there.

"I hope he does get the help for committing suicide is bad for it hurts others most," said Arthur, "I love war veterans for serving in wars fighting for freedom there."

"I am sure he will get the help so he won't kill himself for we helped him here," said Fern, "My grandpa who is still alive served in a war."

"I am sure we can help other veterans who is thinking about killing themselves," said Brain, "And your grandpa is one who made our food here."

"We know he is her grandpa and he is a good man who was a mailman after serving," said Buster, "Veterans are good people who helps fight for freedom."

"I am thinking about joining the army after going to west point to become an officer," said Bud, "That way i can be like my dad is now."

A veteran who is an officer heard what he said and that he would be a good officer in the army there. Ladonna herself will join the navy and she see's some navy war veterans is there. So not only members of the army but from all branches of service is there. One of the navy veterans heard her and that she should go that academy so she can become an officer so she can get payed more money when she enters the navy there. Arthur isn't sure if he will go in the service there. If he does he will be in the air force. We see them all talking still at the picnic there.

"Not sure i will join the service but if i did i would join the air force for that is fun," said Arthur, "But i want to become a writer to make books and such."

"I will join the navy after i go to that academy so i can become an officer," said Ladonna, "For that man said i should do just that."

"I know i won't serve in the military for i want to become a fashionista," said Muffy, "But i can help our veterans as much as i can."

"I also won't join the military for i love sports for soccer is sure fun," said Francine, "But i know veterans do need our help."

"And i also won't for i want to be like my dad who is a carpenter in fact," said George, "My one uncle is here he was in the army."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. Fire drill and new students

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school and will have a fire drill today and Friday will have a test. All the students know what to do well most of them two students is from other nations as in India and Japan. Arthur and them are glad veterans was good. One from India is in their class and has a heavy accent but they can understand him. And said what he should do there. As in during the fire drill going on today during school time there. Arthur is helping him and became his friend along with the others there. We see them all talking now before Mr. Ratburn comes in and begins the lessons there.

"So yes be calm when the fire drill goes off and get out the building and come in after it," said Arthur, "I am glad we are helping you adjust well here in this good school here."

"Thanks for the advice from all of you and i will be glad to follow you all out here," said that boy, "I am glad me and my family moved here to America here."

"You are welcome and you indeed will adjust well here in Elwood city in America," said Fern, "I know a girl here is from China who just moved here a week ago."

"I know he will adjust well here and glad we are having a fire drill here in school," said Brain, "And we will help you lose that heavy accent here."

"Arthur here is helping him do just that we are glad he has a bit less of an accent," said Francine, "And we will help you with sports as well."

He asked if they play cricket as in the sport there at school there and said no for they have baseball instead. Mr. Ratburn heard what he said and said baseball is a better sport than cricket and doesn't last as long. During math time the fire drill went on and them two new students did well with that fire drill there. In mighty mountain one a boy acted up and got detention for it there. Arthur and them knows what cricket is and doesn't like it. And a girl in another school acted up as well and got detention there and we see Arthur and them talking at recess there.

"Another good fire drill and we remember the small fire we had here at school here," said Arthur, "Repairs was made and we came back but during it we was in mighty mountain."

"I am glad we aren't having a real fire for that would be bad and dangerous," said Fern, "I am glad we all got out and Mr. Read got out before he got hurt more."

"I am glad we had another good fire drill here at our good school here," said Brain, "Our new friend here did well during it."

"I am glad i didn't see a real fire now for that would be bad in fact and not cool," said Buster, "And some places aren't as lucky as ours."

"I saw real bad fires bring total loss and had to be torn down and rebuilt," said Francine, "And some places aren't for a long time."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. Another drill

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school and will have a tornado drill and Arthur helped that one boy. The boy from India lost some of his accent thanks to Arthur and Brain. They are glad they aren't having a real tornado for it would be scary and bad. Arthur and Brain said that during a tornado drill and warnings will be out in the hallway. They are glad it is today there. And that boy said he heard about tornado drills but now he will experience one in real life. The tornado drill will happen during math time but now we see them talking before Mr. Ratburn comes in and starts the lessons.

"You will experience one here for the first time and we can help you with it," said Arthur, "It is common in schools here in America so we had them here before many times."

"I hope we don't have a real one because i heard they can kill people," said that boy, "And glad this is only a drill and not a real one."

"More common in the Midwest than here but they can happen here during a hurricane," said Brain, "And we have hurricane drills as well."

"Hurricane drills is a bit different than the drill we are having here in school today," said Fern, "For we have special doors here."

"And we also have earthquake drills here for they also can happen here as well," said Francine, "And glad we are having a tornado drill today."

The tornado drill went on during math and the two new kids did well thanks to some students there in school. One boy acted up in Binky's school but not Binky or Rattles. But another boy who moved to Elwood city from the west coast. Binky knows that boy and told him he shouldn't act up but he did it anyway. Arthur and them is at recess now and on the playground there talking about the next drill that will take place tomorrow for it is drill week at schools there. We see them all talking now about it now.

"So yes the earthquake drill is tomorrow and we must be ready for it here," said Arthur, "And on Thursday is hurricane one and Friday is lock down drill."

"I am glad we are having drills here this week so we can all be ready for real one's," said Brain, "And the test is also on Friday as well."

"I had lock down drills in my old school back in India so i am ready for it here," said that boy, "I am glad we are here now for we feel free here in America."

"I am glad we never had a real lock down here in this school but another one did," said Buster, "I heard it was mighty mountain once."

"I heard about that because it was on the news which we was watching once," said Fern, "It was when i had a cold back then."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. More drills coming

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school and will have an earthquake drill and Arthur helped that one boy. The boy from India lost some of his accent thanks to Arthur and Brain. They are glad they aren't having a real earthquake for it would be bad and scary. It is just a drill if i real one happens there they would be safe there. That one boy lost some accent and a new word. He learned a bad one from a boy in the mall yesterday. Arthur said don't use it for that word is bad. He promised he won't us less he is angry or gets hurt. We see them all talking now about drill week and safety tip lessons as well.

"We did learn some safety tips and drill week is going well so far here," said Arthur, "Earthquakes is common out in the west and even in the Midwest do to some fault lines."

"I am glad we are having this kind of drill today here in school here," said Fern, "And most common earthquakes happens in Wyoming."

"Yellowstone has known fault lines but something bad is under there," said Brain, "It has a vast magma chamber so a Supervolcano is there."

"I know earthquakes is common anywhere a fault line is at in fact," said that boy, "And i know some safety tips in my old school back in India."

"I heard about the magma chamber under Yellowstone there in fact," said Francine, "And this drill will go well here i am sure of that."

When Mr. Ratburn came in he is teaching bike safety like wearing helmets when riding it. And the earthquake drill went on and all went under their desk with hands under their heads there. No one there acted up there same as Binky's school. But one did act up in mighty mountain and one other school for the rest went very well. The girl who acted up in mighty mountain was given detention and she worries it will be on her permnant record. A nerd boy there said there is no such thing it is just a scare tatic and we see them talking at recess there.

"I am glad no one acted up here during the earthquake drill unlike maybe some other schools," said Arthur, "I am glad tomorrow is the hurricane drill here at school."

"I am glad we are having drill week and learning more safety tips as well," said Fern, "And on Friday we have a lock down drill here at school here."

"We will be safer now that we had more drills here so we can be safer," said Brain, "And i heard a girl thought we would have a real earthquake."

"I feel safer now that we are having drills and safety tips even in sports," said Francine, "And i am glad permanant records aren't real unless it is a criminal one."

"I know drills is test and same as safety tips are helping us here in school here," said Buster, "I am glad we will have more drills here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Good hurricane drill

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school and will have a Hurricane drill at school for it is drill week. Arthur and Brain is still helping that boy lose his accent so he can be understood better. He just has an accent but is sounds better and understands him more. He is glad they are having drill week at that school there. The girl from China never had a Hurricane drills before in fact. Hurricane drills happens there and had a Hurricane before. And glad that most there knows what to do when it happens. We see them in the classroom talking before Mr. Ratburn comes in there and begins the lessons for the day.

"We can help you with that upcoming Hurricane drill for they can and did happen before," said Arthur, "And i heard tomorrow we will have a lock down drill here at school here."

"I heard that it is like a tornado drill so i might need a bit of help but not a lot," said that boy, "And i am glad we moved here to Elwood city here in America."

"We will be glad to help you some for they are a bit different than the tornado drill," said Fern, "And yes i also heard we have a lock down drill here at school here."

"I know we will have a lock down drill tomorrow from Mr. Haney himself is why," said Brain, "And the Hurricane drill happens here today."

"I am glad we are having drill week so i will feel safer here at school here," said Francine, "I am glad we are having a drill week here at this great school here."

Then Mr. Ratburn came in and begun today's lessons and in class is some safety tips there. Arthur and them feel's safer now from learning a few safety tips there. The Hurricane drill went off during math time as always. All of them did well even the kids from other countries did well. One boy there came from UK and a girl from Japan who are friends. Most students at mighty mountain acted up by making fun of a girl who has braces on her teeth. He got detention for doing just that after he was scoulded by the principal. We see them talking at recess having a good time there.

"I am glad that drill went good as it did last time we had it here a month ago," said Arthur, "I hope tomorrow's lock down drill also goes well like it did last time here in school."

"I am glad we had another good one and i heard some places has volcano drills," said Fern, "I am glad we don't have volcanoes here."

"We have one extinct volcano that stop erupting centeries ago so nothing to worry about," said Brain, "And no it is dormant or it would pour out lava."

"I am glad we don't have volcano drills for i don't know how it works here," said Buster, "I also heard some schools has tsunami drills."

"We can get them here for we live near the ocean and crown city most of all," said George, "I am glad we have another drill tomorrow at this time."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Lock down drill and thief

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school and will have a lock down drill for drill week there at school. That one boy and one girl had those kind of drills at their schools in the day. Arthur and them might not like them but they will do it well there in fact. A boy in mighty mountain will act up there during it putting him in trouble there. We see them going in the school and went to the lockers. Arthur and them won't act up during it. They know in a real lock down would be scary but will be safe there. They went in the classroom and talking about the lock down drill and will learn a few safety tips there in school.

"I might not like lock down drills but we won't act up during it and glad not a real one," said Arthur, "I heard one school a few years ago had a real lock down at a private school."

"I also hate lock down drills like you and that private school is closed by them and now a public one," said Fern, "And that is where the school named Green meadows is at."

"I am glad it was closed after that lock down and green meadows is there and has better teachers," said Brain, "I think the teachers they had let that happen there."

"I had lock down drill when i lived in India and a school not far from mine before i left," said that boy, "I am glad this school has a few security guards here."

"Those are police officers for the lock down drill we will have here today of course," said Francine, "I am glad we will be safe if we ever have a real one."

Then Mr. Ratburn came in a he gave them a few safety tips about being safe during the holidays there. At History time the lock down drill took place there. Arthur and them behaved themselves during that drill there and more police came because someone stole some school supplies there. That the real one who did it was turned in by the hall monitor who is George. He was rewarded for turning in the boy they was looking for. Arthur is glad he doesn't know that suspect but Fern does know him for he is the nephew of her babysitter and she said it to the police and we see them talking now.

"Yes sir i know that boy he is the nephew of my babysitter named Amy and he is Chad," said Fern, "He is a known brat who i saw with new school supplies."

"That boy named Chad can face up to two years in juvenile hall for doing that crime here," said police officer one, "He will get expelled from school at the school board first."

"He is in big trouble for doing this crime here in this school here so thank you for that," said police officer two, "And i am glad we have a witness here in school."

"I am glad that she saw him with the stolen school supplies which he did here in fact," said police officer three, "And glad George turned him to us here."

"And i am glad this is over with so we can move on from what happened here," said Mr. Haney, "I hope we get them stuff back soon or replace them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. An election coming

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park having a good time there playing on the playground together. They have no idea a group of child haters is on their way to protest for an adult only park. Most adults knows parks should be for everyone. Arthur then heard they are coming by Mr. Ratburn, MC, Miss Sweetwater, and Miss Turner. And now they are ready for them. And then Mr. Marco, Mr. Haney, and Mrs. Fink came to join the good people there. Most people there is for park for everyone and the bad group wants a park just for adults only. We see them all talking now about the bad group.

"Yes park should be for everyone and that group wants one with no children allowed," said Arthur, "I think we out number them so we can defeat them and out voice them."

"I hate what that bad group stands for and we should have parks for everyone here," said Fern, "I see that bad group coming so we are ready now."

"I see them coming myself and glad most people is on our side against that bad one," said Mr. Ratburn, "And more is coming on our side coming now."

"I am glad that most people here is against that child hating group coming here," said MC, "I love children for that is why i am a school teacher now."

"I am glad we came here so we can protest against them and glad we have more for us," said Francine, "I am glad we came here to have fun."

More good people came in and the mayor and city council came there to pick a side in the protest. A park for adults only would be bad for children won't be allowed in there. After the protest the local government sided with the good people. Most of the bad group is angry that they lost once again and said they will start a new political party called Adults unite party. Some decided to not get into politics at all for they just want a park. So that new party will be small as in just have eleven people. We see Arthur and his friends talking about the upcoming local elections for judges and such there.

"I like the current judges we have now for they are good at what they do now," said Arthur, "Same for road commissioner and the dog catcher as well."

"I am glad we have good judges here for i know they was lawyers and got elected as judge," said Fern, "One other party is running a doctor for it."

"I like the current judges and such for they are doing a good job for i like them there," said Brain, "And that new party is running a bad cop that was here."

"I am glad that bad party is small and not popular so not sure why it started up," said Buster, "Most people here is against them and not for them."

"I know why it started up for they hate you kids and we are for the current judges," said Mr. Ratburn, "The current road commissioner is doing a good job."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	25. Election coming

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park having a good time there playing on the playground together. They have no idea a group of child haters is on their way to protest for an adult only park. Most adults knows parks should be for everyone. Arthur then heard they are coming by Mr. Ratburn, MC, Miss Sweetwater, and Miss Turner. And now they are ready for them. And then Mr. Marco, Mr. Haney, and Mrs. Fink came to join the good people there. Most people there is for park for everyone and the bad group wants a park just for adults only. We see them all talking now about the bad group.

"Yes park should be for everyone and that group wants one with no children allowed," said Arthur, "I think we out number them so we can defeat them and out voice them."

"I hate what that bad group stands for and we should have parks for everyone here," said Fern, "I see that bad group coming so we are ready now."

"I see them coming myself and glad most people is on our side against that bad one," said Mr. Ratburn, "And more is coming on our side coming now."

"I am glad that most people here is against that child hating group coming here," said MC, "I love children for that is why i am a school teacher now."

"I am glad we came here so we can protest against them and glad we have more for us," said Francine, "I am glad we came here to have fun."

More good people came in and the mayor and city council came there to pick a side in the protest. A park for adults only would be bad for children won't be allowed in there. After the protest the local government sided with the good people. Most of the bad group is angry that they lost once again and said they will start a new political party called Adults unite party. Some decided to not get into politics at all for they just want a park. So that new party will be small as in just have eleven people. We see Arthur and his friends talking about the upcoming local elections for judges and such there.

"I like the current judges we have now for they are good at what they do now," said Arthur, "Same for road commissioner and the dog catcher as well."

"I am glad we have good judges here for i know they was lawyers and got elected as judge," said Fern, "One other party is running a doctor for it."

"I like the current judges and such for they are doing a good job for i like them there," said Brain, "And that new party is running a bad cop that was here."

"I am glad that bad party is small and not popular so not sure why it started up," said Buster, "Most people here is against them and not for them."

"I know why it started up for they hate you kids and we are for the current judges," said Mr. Ratburn, "The current road commissioner is doing a good job."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	26. Test and tutor

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing that test they studied for a while and regular school work. Arthur and them hopes they passed that test or they would get tutors which they don't want. Some of them is gifted kids so they are tutors themselves. They are glad they stopped that group at the park the other day. Arthur and them are glad they studied for it. The other school were Binky goes to a boy said if he fails his that math test would get grounded and get a tough tutor. We see Arthur and them talking at recess of who will be that boy's tutor if he failed his math test and about their test.

"I am to busy with two other students i am helping so it won't be me here for it," said Arthur, "And i hope we all passed that test we did or we would have tutors ourselves."

"I can do it if he did fail that test and Binky said he would let us know if he failed," said Fern, "If we failed our test or we wouldn't be tutor's anymore."

"I am sure we passed that test we did for we studied hard for it so we passed i am sure," said Brain, "And i know Binky will tell us if he passed or failed it as in that boy."

"I hope i passed mine or i would need a tutor who my mom said she would do," said Buster, "And Binky could have failed his test he is very smart like me."

"I also hope we passed that test for my mom would hire a tutor who is my sister," said Francine, "And Fern can tutor that boy if he failed it."

That boy did fail that test but won't ground him and hired Fern as his tutor and we see Arthur and them going back to the classroom. They all passed that test in that classroom and one in the other forth grade failed his test and hired son of a sectary at the high school as his tutor. He isn't doing to well in science and math. We see Arthur and them heading home happy for all of them passed it. We see Arthur and his family talk at home now and glad Arthur passed that test there. Fern heard she will tutor that boy in science and math and we see Arthur and them talking now.

"I am glad we all passed that test and proves i am a nerd or geek and proud of it," said Arthur, "The two i am helping is improving in that subject there."

"I could help Bud when we go to the first grade next school year but we will see," said D.W., "I hope i am gifted like my nerdy brother here."

"I am glad he passed that test for we won't hire a tutor for him if so it would be Brain," said Mrs. Read, "Arthur here is smart and glad he is gifted."

"I am so proud of you my son for passing that test in school there and helping two," said Mr. Read, "I am glad we won't need to hire a tutor."

"I studied hard for that test so that helped us big time with our friend Brain there in fact," said Arthur, "And them two are improving in math and English there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	27. Holiday talk

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing that test they studied for a while and a pop quiz and regular school work. That boy from India is doing well in school there. And that boy from the other school is getting help from Fern who is a smart girl. That boy will soon start improving in school there. They will all study at Brain's house for the coming History test in school. They are glad they are all doing well in school even Muffy and Buster. Some of them is gifted kids who is doing the best there. They are at recess talking as they play about the upcoming test there and the holidays as well.

"I am glad we are all doing well in school and thanksgiving is coming soon," said Arthur, "And then will come Christmas and we have jobs at the mall as elves."

"I know we are smart kids who is called gifted kids or nerds if you will," said Fern, "And thanksgiving will be good this year i feel it same as Christmas."

"I love thanksgiving it is a great holiday so we can have good food and such," said Francine, "I am looking forward to Hanukkah with my family."

"Some of us here is gifted kids and thanksgiving will be fun for us here," said Brain, "And we don't celebrate kwanzaa so Christmas for me."

"I will have my first thanksgiving and we don't celebrate Christmas," said that boy, "I am a Hindu so we have other holidays for my family."

They heard Muffy will have a Christmas party at her mansion and knows a few won't be there. One is that boy from India, Francine, and a Muslim boy there. They will have a live band at her house who will sing Christmas songs there. They will all have thanksgiving and Arthur's family will have both roasted turkey and a smoked turkey as well as all the sides. They will get tomorrow and Friday off for thanksgiving there. And then he can go Christmas shopping. That Muslim boy said why go buying stuff for that holiday there and they are answering him there.

"We get them as presents for it is our kind of holiday for most of us here," said Arthur, "We do that because giving is a good thing for us here."

"We look forward to getting them and buying for others as in giving," said Fern, "It is the greatest time of the year for us here."

"That answers my question and i don't celebrate it for i am a Muslim," said Muslim boy, "I hope you all do well on black Friday which i heard about."

"I celebrate thanksgiving and Hanukkah with my wonderful family i have," said Francine, "I am glad we have some days off here."

"I don't celebrate either being a Hindu and we have a temple here in town," said that boy, "And Arthur and Fern as well as D.W. and Bud has jobs there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	28. Martin arrested

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park for they have the rest of the week off for thanksgiving break. They are glad they have family coming to visit them there. They know thanksgiving is tomorrow and then after that is called black Friday for stores. Only some of them will go there tomorrow for the good deals that stores has there. One student in that school is banned at a store. That student is named Martin who made fun of an old lady there. And that is a local toy store and he is a known bully. We see them all talking in the park just before playing soccer there for fun not for a game there.

"Martin i know is a bully in our school who got banned at a local toy store called toy chest," said Arthur, "And he is over there making fun of that boy there who isn't his brother."

"I heard he wants to start a new bully group worse than the tough costumers was there," said Fern, "And i heard another park banned him for making fun of a girl there."

"Hey you leave that boy alone he is telling you to stop or i will tell security on you," said Mr. Ratburn, "And he is a known student in Sue Ellen's marshal arts school."

"I am just teasing him for he needs that to show i am his boss and i am funny as well," said Martin, "And i know this kid and make him a friend here."

"He is telling you to stop and he can hurt you for he isn't getting sad but angry now," said Francine, "He does take marshal arts with Sue Ellen here."

Martin then made fun of his dead grandpa and that kid then used his marshal arts on him knocking him down. He did tell him to stop and they told him that he takes marshal arts and his mom told him not to make fun of others. His parents found out he did and grounded him for a month. And Martin is now banned at that park and he was arrested after that. He has a warrant for his arrest and he is charged with some crimes. He is charged as a juvenile for he is too young for prison. We still see them talking about tomorrow for thanksgiving.

"I will have family over tomorrow like grandma Thora and grandpa Dave and some others," said Arthur, "And that bad boy named Martin got arrested at home."

"I am glad tomorrow is thanksgiving it will be fun and play some football here," said Fern, "And i have family over and yes Martin was arrested at home."

"I have a football at home and i will bring it here tomorrow to play it here," said Francine, "And i also have family coming tomorrow and Martin was arrested."

"I love football and thanksgiving and it goes hand in hand in fact of course," said Brain, "I am glad Martin was arrested and charged."

"I am glad tomorrow is thanksgiving and family is coming over as well," said George, "And we won't see that kid Martin here he was banned and arrested."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	29. Thanksgiving

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park for they have the rest of the week off for thanksgiving break. They are glad thanksgiving is today. And glad they are at the local thanksgiving parade well it will begin soon and will love it for it is fun. They have no idea that a small group of homosexuals is coming to protest for a park of their own. And will be stopped by the police for that parade will begin and they can watch. But the protest can't go there and we see Arthur and them talking. They are glad the parade will be fun and candy and such thrown in it and will enjoy it.

"I am glad we are here to watch this good parade which we have every year here," said Arthur, "And i wonder what is going on over there for the police was talking to some people there."

"I love thanksgiving and the parade that we have here in this good city here," said Fern, "And i also wonder what is going on over there as well."

"I love thanksgiving it is lots of fun and family will come over and the parade," said Francine, "And we can ask one of the police over there."

"A small group of protesters was coming but can't let them because of the parade," said police man one, "And nice to see my friend Arthur i am friends of his family."

"I heard that small group wants a park of their own and the government won't let them," said police man two, "And me and my family is friend's of Fern and her family."

The small group still is demanding to go through to get their message across to the crowd there. And said either watch it or march some place else or get arrested. And still demands to get through and the police arrested them all. A police paddy wagon took them to the police station jail. That group was warned to not march there for the parade began. After that all went home and had a good thanksgiving dinner. Arthur and his family has both roast turkey and smoked turkey as well as all the sides and we see Arthur and his family talking now.

"So yes it was a good parade as always and saw a group of people arrested there," said Arthur, "And i got a bunch of candy as always and good dinner."

"I heard it was a group of homosexuals who wanted to protest there in fact," said D.W., "And i enjoyed parade and the dinner."

"I heard they was charged which can get them time in the county jail here," said Mrs. Read, "And glad you kids had a good time there."

"I am glad the police was there which one of them is a friend of ours here," said Mr. Read, "And i loved all the good food here."

"I am glad the police here did a good job arresting them there in fact," said Thora, "And these kids and me had much fun there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. Black Friday shopping

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park for they have the rest of the week off for thanksgiving break. They are at the mall doing black Friday for the holidays. They need to be careful because some adults could steal from them and stuff like that. They heard they need to be careful by their parents who let them go as a group for safety in numbers and be careful. And one adult there wants to steal from them but them kids turned him in when he tried. And he was thrown out and banned. And he did that to kids before and he is a known thief and he got arrested after that and we see them all talking now.

"I am glad he didn't steal from us and glad he was kicked out and banned," said Arthur, "And i hope he got arrested for we are in the mall and he was kicked out."

"He needs to be arrested for stealing and trying to steal from children," said Fern, "And we need to be careful for this is black Friday."

"I hope he was arrested and glad we turned him in and he was kick out," said Francine, "And people like him are mean and even some deaths can happen."

"I heard he was arrested outside the mall by the local police and took to jail," said Brain, "I am glad we don't celebrate Kwanzaa i don't see the point."

"I don't understand why that one man started up that holiday like that," said George, "I heard it is a made up holiday like he did."

One woman there heard that man was trying to steal from them she decided to protect them there. Another man tried to steal from Prunella who kicked him in his shin which stopped him. That woman gave them tips to watch out for people like him. And to stay together and that woman happens to be Miss Sweetwater and they like her. Arthur and them knows more people could steal if they get separated from the group. Mr. Ratburn stopped another woman from stealing from Maria. And they are glad some teachers is looking out for them and we still see them talking there.

"Glad a couple of good teachers is looking out for us here and gives us tips," said Arthur, "And glad we are not trying to steal stuff from others for we know better than that."

"And i know black Friday can be busy and glad none of us here steals stuff," said Sue Ellen, "And tomorrow is small business Saturday."

"I know a good place we can go tomorrow called Gary's toy store near by," said Buster, "They have good deals on all toys there."

"And on Monday is cyber Monday and i can buy from them online at home," said Ladonna, "I have an account with an online store."

"And then have regular holiday sales so not very busy so it is perfect," said Prunella, "And we must avoid a couple of local store for mean owners."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Park talk

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park for they have the rest of the week off for thanksgiving break. They are at the park having fun there and glad had help in the mall yesterday. Mr. Ratburn, MC, Miss Sweetwater, and Mr. Marco is there now. And one mean person is there who wants a law to make it illegal for all children to be there without an adult with there. And they know he is a mean man who only cares about adults and not kids. And glad they are at the park and people they know is there. And even the mayor knows that mean man's party is a bad party and we see them talking there.

"Yes i know who that man is he will lose the election to the mayor coming in April," said Arthur, " That man is very unpopular and the mayor is doing a good job so far."

"I know he hates all children and i hope he minds his own business or speech," said Fern, "And most adults here likes children and against him."

"I am glad the mayor is here and he was once a student at our school there," said Mr. Ratburn, "And all children is the future of our city here."

"I am glad we are here and we will help you all here if he bugs you kids here," said MC, "I am glad we came here and people there was pushy and such."

"That was black Friday that kind of stuff happens now small business Saturday," said Miss Sweetwater, "So places like pharmacies and such."

They all boycott a certain pharmacy do to a mean owner and he will soon be bought out by a chain. Jim is his name and he won't be it's manager for he is known to be mean. So that is why the chain will buy it from him and give him the boot. And after the park went to a dollar store which is a local one and then to a local toy store and bought from both of them. And Jim see's that takeover and he got fired. And the chain will allow anyone in there and not mean to others. We see them still talking now about the two local stores they went to.

"Them two places is good local stores that knows how to treat people well there," said Arthur, "And we are glad that mean man was just bought out for he is mean."

"I heard he was a mean man who blamed you for doing the right thing so mean," said Ladonna, "All you was doing was letting Buster put it back no questions asked."

"He will have to work in places for adults which doesn't allow kids in them," said Brain, "And that chain will takeover soon which is good."

"He once told me to buy then pay and get out he is busy is what he said," said Francine, "And Arthur here is no rat and won't turn us in."

"I am glad that mean man was bought out and fired that man and hired someone else," said George, "And Arthur here did nothing wrong and his parents know that now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this long story here.


	32. Bad woman rejected

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing that History test they all studied for now. And will learn some more safety tips so they can stay safe when they get jobs somewhere. They are glad they are all doing very well in school this school year. They are glad MC will play Santa in the mall and four will play elves who is students at Lakewood who know each other. They are glad to get that test out of the way and did that test there. They are at recess now having fun and talking there. They know one woman wanted a woman to play a witch and said no it is for Christmas not Halloween.

"That woman is strange for wanting a witch i saw in a certain bad movie," said Arthur, "And i hope we passed that test or we would get tutors which we don't want in fact."

"That woman is a known strange woman and not a good person but a bad one," said Fern, "She lives next to Rattles so he told me she is a mean woman."

"I am glad she got rejected for a witch and Christmas doesn't go together," said Brain, "I am sure we all passed that test we studied hard for it."

"I am glad that woman was rejected for that would scare us kids there," said Francine, "I am glad we got that test out of the way."

"She is a mean and strange woman who got rejected by the mall owners," said George, "And i hope we all passed that test that we did."

That woman will lease a property to make a store for her to open and set up her own rules. They won't go to that store and hopes she has to close it for good after weeks or months. They don't want a bad person to play Santa with a mean elf and witch. They know that store will go out of business and that she will move away to open another store in a town with high crime. And that town is too dangerous to go to even in the day time. They know that woman could be killed there. And we see Arthur and his family talking now.

"That woman is both strange and mean and was rejected at the mall for a witch," said Arthur, "And i got an A+ on my test for i studied hard for it."

"I am glad that woman was rejected i would be scared by a witch for Christmas," said D.W., "And i know that woman is mean."

"I am glad that woman was rejected and i saw that in a bad movie i saw once," said Mrs. Read, "A witch should be for Halloween not Christmas."

"We knew you would pass that test and that woman is mean and rude as well," said Mr. Read, "You will make a good elf this year."

"That woman lives next to Rattles so he knows how mean that woman is there," said Arthur, "And the one who i am helping is improving in school."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Bad girl rejected

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and a pop quiz. They know Friday is the first day of December and getting ready for the holiday's which will be fun. And they know winter break is coming and be with family there. And one Jewish kid and one Muslim kid wonders what Christmas is and one Atheist girl wants to end winter break for schools. And her parents tells her winter break must happen but she doesn't listen very well. And most wants nothing to do with her. We see them at recess talking as they play and talking about the holiday's there in fact and playing there.

"I love Christmas and glad it is coming and some family will come here," said Arthur, "And the church i go to will have a Christmas pagent and mass there."

"I also will have some family members like my cousins and grandparents," said Fern, "Christmas is such a good holiday and hope we get snow."

"I love my holiday with some family members and you can all come," said Francine, "Hanukkah is a fun holiday for me and my family here."

"I am glad my family no longer does Kwanzaa for i don't see the point," said Brain, "After all i am an American and doesn't live in Africa."

"And i love Christmas myself we have family coming here for it," said George, "And glad me and my family will celebrate it here."

One student there said that Christmas is based on a lie and that should celebrate Hanukkah for all. And said to him that Hanukkah is for Jews like Francine but can learn about it. And the Muslim boy asked what is Christmas and said to celebrate the birth of Jesus. And they know Jesus might have been born in spring instead of winter but will still celebrate it on that day. Most goes to the same church but three of the group doesn't. And them students is Francine, Brain, And George. And glad they will have winter break despite that girl there.

 _"I am glad winter break is coming and glad they won't listen to that girl there," said Arthur, "And she doesn't seems to listen much despite her parents."_

 _"She doesn't seem to get it and she needs to mind her own business," said Fern, "She is mean and we should stay away from her."_

 _"I am glad that the school board will allow winter break despite that girl," said Francine, "I am glad we have family coming over."_

 _"I am glad that girl was rejected of getting rid of winter break here," said Muffy, "Christmas is the best holiday for family comes over."_

"I love Christmas for family and glad that mean girl was rejected here," said Alex, "And glad we come here for school here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	34. Local stores

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and a fitness test as well. They know a test is coming before winter break for the holiday's there. And Arthur, Fern, Bud, D.W. are ready to play elves. And heard rumors about a bad Santa at a store. And it is the rival mall and the people at the mall doesn't like him and complains about him to the owners. And the owners of it had no choice but to fire that man and replaced him with a nice man. And they heard about that at school there. And glad they go to mill creek mall for it has the best stores than the rival mall there.

"I heard that the bad Santa at that one mall that we don't go to in fact," said Arthur, "And i heard he was fired and replaced by a nice man who we might know."

"I also heard the same thing and that man could be one of our dad's," said Fern, "Just not mine or Arthur's here and also not Brain's here."

"I know it isn't my dad for we are a Jewish family and will be at work," said Francine, "And i also know it isn't Buster's dad he doesn't live here."

"I know it isn't Prunella's dad i think he is dead or left the family there," said Brain, "And i wonder who's dad it could be there."

"That man happens to be my dad and i am an elf there in fact," said Muffy, "And glad he hired more rich kids at the mall there."

Arthur and them knows the rival mall is for the rich people and most of the kids there is middle class. And most rich people will act snobby to kids who isn't rich. And glad mill creek mall is for everyone and the owners happens to like all. And the owners at the rich mall is snobs and only likes rich people. And most kids there love mill creek mall for it has the most stores there for all. And heard a rumor a small store hired Jenna's dad as Santa with Jenna as an elf. And glad they all did well on the fitness test even Binky because he could be a strong kid.

"I am glad we passed that fitness test and i am glad Christmas is coming soon," said Arthur, "And i heard some stores will be open on Christmas for some reason or other."

"I am a strong kid and not fat and them stores is Jewish owned in fact," said Binky, "And the are closed on eight days for some holiday."

"It is for Hanukkah it is an eight day long holiday i am a Jew you know," said Francine, "And i know the owners of a few Jewish stores here."

"I am glad that my dad will be Santa at a local hardware store there," said George, "And i can be an elf there with a cousin of mine."

"And glad that my dad will be a Santa at a local store around here," said Jenna, "And i know the owner of the Jewish bakery here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. At the mall and raid

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and a pop quiz and will go to the mall. And heard a rumor of a mean man who is playing Santa at a local book store. And know they won't go to a place with a bad Santa there in fact. And one saw that bad Santa there and saw he is more than just mean but also grumpy. And glad he got fired there in fact. And replaced him with a nicer man who won't yell at kids there. And that mean old man won't never play Santa anywhere. And they all saw that man is angry he was fired. And the one who saw him get fired is Prunella and are talking now.

"I am glad that mean man got fired there and replaced by someone else nicer," said Arthur, "And glad we got jobs here at the mall as elves for it will be fun here."

"I am glad we had Prunella here to go to see if it is true or not and was true," said Fern, "I am glad we are here doing some Christmas shopping here."

"I am glad i went there to see if it is true or just a rumor and it was true there," said Prunella, "The man who replaced him is my next door neighbor."

"I am glad we came here to this mall here and glad that mean man was fired there," said Francine, "And i celebrate Hanukkah so Hanukkah shopping for me."

"And glad we are here at the mall and i need to buy a movie for my mom there," said Buster, "And glad we are here to shop not on black Friday it was crazy."

They went to the movie store in the mall and all bought good one's for people they know. And glad they was safe thanks to good adults now they are finishing that shopping today. And one of them is boycotting a local store for the high prices there and saw it is Binky there. And said they never go in that store for they sell products tested on animals when it should be on people. So they told that to Binky there they sell products test on animals and only place that sells them kind. And the police raided that place and arrested it workers there and they saw it there.

"Well that place will have to close and i won't even miss it for what it sells there," said Arthur, "Now we know them products is illegal and sold on the dark web as well."

"I am glad the police raided that place and arrested them and recalls should happen," said Ladonna, "And i know the dark web is illegal websites."

"I know the owners got them from the dark web in bulk to sell them here," said Brain, "And glad the police raided this place for illegal products."

"I am glad we saw the raid take place and arrested them all there in fact," said Bud, "And glad we never went in that place there."

"Hi there kids and i see my friend Arthur here and i see you was at the mall," said that police officer, "They did indeed buy stuff in bulk on the dark web there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter in this story please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here.


	36. A bad toy store

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and a small test and now at a local toy store. And will head to a local bakery and buy stuff from them two places there. And knows small stores is a good thing so they are going there. They know that a local place hired a mean man as Santa and mean people as elves. So they won't go there to that store there. And that kind of store is a local toy store a rival to the one they went to. And is owned by a mean couple who hates some children in the group and shuns them. And glad they don't go there and talking about it there.

"I am allowed in that place but i won't go in it for a mean couple owns it there," said Arthur, "He shunned Binky, Francine, Buster, and Jenna and hired a mean Santa there."

"He and she is mean to people who they don't like for looking at them there," said Fern, "I hope that toy store goes out of business soon."

"When he looked at me said for me to get out and never come back for being a Jew," said Francine, "I think he and she was Nazi's before and still are."

"I was shunned there for being fat said i take up to much space and said lose weight," said Brain, "And i only went in to see what they had and maybe buy something."

"I was shunned for being a known funny boy and same reason i went in," said Buster, "And i think they are Nazi's for i saw a picture of Hitler there."

The one's who looks at stores saw it there and told them do not have a picture of a genocidal leader there. And that was the reason Francine was shunned there. And that place will be forced to close down after the holiday's not before or during them. And the local bakery they went to is owned by a nice family who hates that bad toy store. And is for the one they bought stuff for. And all of the group is going to protest against the bad toy store soon and will be joined by their parents and teachers. We see them talking in that good bakery there.

"I love this good bakery here for they have the best cakes, and pastries, and such," said Arthur, "And we should and will protest against that bad toy store there."

"I also hate that toy store for they shun people if they don't like us for some reason or other," said the male owner, "I saw the picture of that man there."

"I am going to help you kids by joining you kids in protest there for my parents here," said that boy, "I go to the same school as most of you here."

"I will also join them in protest there my parents will stay here to run this bakery here," said that girl, "But we know they will ask people to join it."

"We will indeed ask them that tomorrow for them people who own it is mean," said female owner, "And glad you kids are standing against them there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	37. Police stopped them

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park having fun there playing and not knowing a gay group is coming. And was slowed down by a train as in a coal train so a long one. And a good police officer will slow them down after the coal train is over with. That police officer happens to be a friend to Arthur and his family. He knows that group is up to no good and stopped them. He said the government told them no and protest won't change it anytime soon. And they was going to go forward when police arrested them. We see them all talking now about the holiday's there and about small stores and big one's.

"Christmas will be good this year for i have family as in cousins here," said Arthur, "The big stores is the best same as small one's there and glad we are here."

"I love Christmas myself for that is the best holiday ever and family is good," said Fern, "I prefer the mall as in mill creek mall myself."

"Hanukkah is important to me it helps me feel part of something," said Francine, "I love small stores runned by members of my synagogue for i trust them."

"I prefer big stores myself for i love Christmas very much so ," said Muffy, "And i know Hanukkah is a minor holiday i looked it up online."

"I love my mom's ice cream shop so Christmas ice cream there," said Brain, "For we no longer do Kwanzaa for Christmas is much better."

The gay group is charged with attempting to go in a place they are banned from. And can get up to two months in the county jail. For they are banned from that park for not taking no for an answer. And glad the police stopped them as in Arthur and his friends there. For the police officer who is the friend of theirs. And thanked him and glad he can become police chief because the current one is running for shariff of the county there. We see Arthur and his family talking about it there.

"I am glad the police stopped them for they are banned there at that park there," said Arthur, "I have no idea why they won't take no for an answer so jail for them."

"Glad that one police officer who is a friend of ours who helped stop them there," said D.W., "He told us at the park there of course."

"I am glad they stopped them for they was heading there and is banned there," said Mrs. Read, "And that friend of ours is a good person."

"He is one of the best police officer on our police force for he is a good man," said Mr. Read, "Glad they was arrested and not sure why they wont take no for an answer."

"He is the best police officer on our police force for he is a good man and cop," said Arthur, "He is the one who called them all in there to arrest them there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this long story here.


	38. Helping the homeless part 1

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school now doing a test and getting ready for the holiday's there. They all studied hard for that test and hope they passed it for they are at recess now having fun. And Brain no longer see's the point of Kwanzaa now. It was created by a man who doesn't like certain people who we call white here. Arthur hopes for snow for Christmas there. And decided to help the homeless this year as in all of them. And glad they are good people and a boy there hates homeless people there. And him and his buddies wants to hurt the homeless in more than one way but two.

"Yes we should help the homeless so they won't freeze to death so we can help them," said Arthur, "Next week we have a snow storm coming so we need to help them here now."

"I know a shelter can take some of them in there and we can talk to the mayor," said Fern, "For them to open a new homeless shelter somewhere here."

"I know the mayor he will approve of a new homeless shelter here somewhere," said Francine, "And i see two people we don't know very well but saw them before here."

"I say let them freeze for they are dirty and living on the streets here in fact," said bad boy one, "I say we can make fun of them when they die."

"What he said for they are a low life's here so let them all die in snow storm coming here," said bad boy two, "When you can just let them freeze."

Mr. Haney heard what they said and sent them two bad boys to his office. Arthur is glad that they will help the homeless and after school them and their parents went to get some homeless people in a shelter there until it was full there. And they talked to the mayor and city council who approved for two buildings they can use as shelters. The snow storm can kill if outside during it for it can be thunder snow. They got the place ready and put some in one of them as in ten of them and can fit up to seventy people. And went to a place talking to a group of them there and see them talking.

"That snow storm can kill if outside and i heard it will be thunder snow here," said Arthur, "So please come with us so you can be safe and ten is already there now."

"We will indeed go with you good people here for we know it is coming here," said a homeless man, "We eleven here will be safe there and not die."

"Them kids and adults are good people and glad we will be safe there now," said a homeless woman, "Glad we have a good place during a bad snow storm here."

"We will fill that one first and then put some in the second new one opening there," said Buster, "And it can fit up to fifty in that second new one there."

"I am glad we are helping the homeless this year who will be safe during it," said Mrs. Read, "That snow storm will be a bad one last one killed twenty five homeless."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this long story here.


	39. Mall and protest

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school now doing regular school work and a pop quiz and the holidays will st soon. They are glad that winter break will begin next week. They have jobs at the mall so they can raise the money to buy presents there. And has no idea a group of bullies will march on the mall during Christmas and Hanukkah shopping that takes place there. And glad the police will be there to help keep them bullies off the property there. For they are at the mall now doing their jobs there. And glad that a cool hipster Santa over a mean grumpy old man who was there. And glad they are there now.

"I know a movie which has a mean Santa with a bad elf and a witch in it," said Arthur, "And we have a good Santa here over that mean old man who wanted to be him."

"I am glad they hired MC here for he is a good Santa unlike that movie there," said Fern, "If someone as a Santa does it here will be fired there."

"I am glad they hired MC for he does a good and cool hipster we know here," said Francine, "And that mean old man is banned here at this mall here."

"I am glad we work for him here and glad no witch is here like a movie," said Buster, "And glad that old mean man is banned here."

"I am glad that this mall has a good person playing Santa instead of a mean man," said Ladonna, "Any place who hire bad people as him him must be boycotted."

They know of one place who hired a bad Santa is a small department store so they boycott it there and will protest it. For they hired that mean grumpy old man as their Santa there. And the boycott is spreading so less will be at that store there. So their parents is there protesting that store for they hired a mean grumpy old man as the big guy there. And the owners said they stand with that mean old man there. So that place was reported to a certain agency who will go there. And told that owner that fire that bad Santa or be closed down so they closed it and looking for a new owner.

"I am glad our parents was protesting that store there for it got it closed down," said Arthur, "A place should hire a Santa who is a good man not a bad one like that old man there."

"I hope someone good buys that place and hires a good Santa there in fact," said Fern, "Any place that hires a bad person needs to close down."

"Our parents did a good job there for they hired a bad Santa by protesting," said Bud, "I know a boy who was afraid of that mean old man there."

"I know him as in that boy he cried and his parents yelled at him for that," said D.W., "And they joined the protest there against them."

"I know that boy happens to be Jame Macdonald who is a friend of ours there," said Emily, "He calmed down when he came here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	40. Snow storm coming

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school now doing regular school work and a small test there. And after school Francine took her friends to he favorite Jewish bakery were they sell regular stuff plus Jewish stuff. Such and latkes and bagels and such. And will buy some stuff there and after that they will head to a small store and went home. And they will be ready for the holidays. And Francine wants to invite her friends to her Hanukkah party at her family's apartment there for her parents said yes. And the owner of that bakery gave them a recipe for his latkes as well as hot samples for them to try.

"My dad made potato pancakes before but not like these good things here," said Arthur, "Me and my parents is Christian so we have Christmas at our house we have family coming over."

"Same for me and my family and with potatoes with ketchup on it in fact," said Fern, "But apple sauce on it is new to me in fact."

"You can all come over for my Hanukkah party for my parents said yes," said Francine, "We will have small gifts for all there."

"I prefer apple sauce with mine for it is sweet and some use sour cream," said the owner, "And Hanukkah is a wonderful holiday."

"I prefer sour cream on mine but you can put whatever you want on them," said his wife,"There was a wonderful miracle attached to it there."

After that went to a Christian book store and will buy some bibles and other Christian stuff there. And helped find more homeless people by sending them to them two shelters there. And found five in a park and took them to one of them making it full. And found two more and took them to the other one. The city council and mayor approved of another shelter. Then found one more in an alley and took her to a shelter there making it full. And the mayor told them of another shelter so the remaining homeless will be sent there. One mean girl said don't help them but help yourselves.

"We don't them to die for they are people who was unable to find work and homes," said Arthur, "And we know many died in that one snow storm twenty years ago."

"My dad says them people are the scum of the earth so help yourselves this year," said that girl, "I get everything i want this year."

"I might be a rich girl myself but i still help the homeless for all lives matter," said Muffy, "We will have a free coat drive at school soon."

"I will donate the first coat i had so it is for babies who doesn't have a good one," said Brain, "And we love helping the homeless here."

"I will donate my coat which i had when i was in preschool if Bud doesn't want it," said Buster, "And homeless people needs to stay safe when the snow storm comes."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. A bad store

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school now doing regular school work and a pop quiz. And will had to a small store and glad winter break is coming and celebrate with family. Arthur and them knows small stores are good and helps many there. And went inside one of them which happens to be a small resale shop for used stuff. And bought some stuff there for some people. And wants to avoid a certain small store for the owners is mean people. They banned a few from the group for no reason at all. And them three is Ladonna, Bud, and Buster so they will avoid it as in all of them there.

"Them owners is mean for you three never been in that place until that day," said Arthur, "I can see that place closing down for they ban people for no reason at all."

"That small store is going to close for how they treat some people there," said Fern,"And i went in it once and said buy or get out so that is mean."

"I hate that small store there for the owners is mean people and treat people bad," said Francine, "That store happens to be a small gift store there."

"And i only went in once there and said i am banned for my looks there," said Buster,"And now i will go protest against it very soon."

They went inside a small Jewish store and Francine knows the owners and knows they are good people. That other store which banned the three banned Binky, Mr. Ratburn, MC, and George for no reason at all. The mayor himself went to talk to them owners and telling them don't ban people based on looks. And they said looks matter and the mayor gave them a warning that if they keep it up they would close for it looks bad for way people looks. Arthur and them are protesting against that store and most people agree with Arthur and them so that store will close after Christmas there.

"That store will go out of business soon for most of them sides with us here," said Arthur, "I am glad that their main rival is getting our business there."

"I was banned for no reason there for maybe for how i look is my guess," said Ladonna, "And their rival the owners is nice and has more stuff in it."

"I hate that store for we got banned for our looks alone and they are mean," said Bud, "And the rival has some toys i happen to like there."

"I was banned maybe for being a big boy like myself for i am a big kid here," said Binky, "And the rival i know the owners is nice and friendly."

"I was also banned for have antlers being a moose so it is a bad store there," said George, "We can head to the rival and buy stuff there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	42. Hockey game and new stores

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school now doing regular school work and a hockey game. For their school has a hockey team and playing against Binky's school and he is on that team as goalie. And their team's goalie happens to be Fern there. Binky's team isn't very good for the coach they have is kind of lazy. And glad they have a good coach MC who plays Santa at the mall. And he trains them in hockey so he is a good coach there. And the other team is a fat lazy gym teacher there. And glad they are winning that game there and won it by a score of 7 to 0 and see them talk there.

"That was a good game for us here and glad we have a good coach here in fact," said Arthur, "And i heard that bad gift store is going out of business for being mean to others."

"I am glad we have a coach who trains us unlike their fat and lazy coach there," said Fern, "And i won't miss that bad gift store there."

"I am glad we played a good game there and glad we have a good coach here," said Francine, "I am glad we have a good gift store that we like."

"I am glad we won that game there and next we play mighty mountain," said Buster, "And glad that i am almost done Christmas shopping."

"And i heard that someone could lease the place were the bad store is at," said Muffy, "And i did some shopping online here in fact."

The new owner of that place will open a toy store that sells all but war toys like guns, other fake weapons, and toy troops. And they wonder why not sell fake weapons and new owner said he is a pasafist and said it ruins childhood. And said if they act like they kill people will do it for real. And wonder if they should go there or not. And one near by Amish family could open an Amish toy store and furniture store by another family there. Arthur knows that means wood toys and we see them in a small store there and talking more there.

"Not sure i want toys made of wood for i prefer plastic as well as light metal," said Arthur, "But maybe i can check it out when it opens to see if i will buy something or not."

"Wood toys can look nice but can cause but can leave splinters as well," said Bud, "I like plastic as well as stuffted animals myself."

"I don't think i want wood toys for the same reason as Bud here in fact," said D.W., "And glad we saw a good hockey you all was on."

"I hate wood toys for we aren't Amish so we use other stuff like plastic," said Ladonna, "And the hockey game was a good one for us."

"I know some toys are made of rubber, metal, plastic, and even a mixture," said George, "But toys of wood isn't very good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. Santa's at places

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the mall helping MC as elves and glad they are there. And wonders why the Amish opened a toy store which sells wood toys there. And one bad store hired a bad man as Santa who is mean and seems to be a drunk there. And some stores is Jewish so they have Hanukkah Harry instead. And glad they are at the mall today for it is fun there. Some people at the mall is rude and pushy but most there is good rudest people was on Black Friday. We see them all talking about why the Amish opened a toy store there and about people there.

"Black Friday had more rude and pushy people and some people got hurt here," said Arthur, "And that snow storm wasn't as bad as we thought and some rude people is here."

"I was going to stay home but we came here instead and Black Friday was crazy," said Fern, "And not sure why the Amish opened a toy store here in Elwood city."

"I am glad we are here in this mall today and my holiday is next week here," said Francine, "And some people here is rude and pushy."

"Some people do like wood toys so that store might be here to stay here in fact," said Brain, "And glad we didn't come here on Black Friday it was crazy here."

"I am glad we are here at this mall here instead of the rival one over there," said George, "And one who got hurt had a broken arm pressed charges against the one who hurt her."

The other mall has more rude and pushy there and a grumpy old man plays Santa there this year. And has some toys there that was recalled so some people turned them in and told them don't sell them toys there. And told them why did they hire that grumpy old man as Santa and they said because he looks like him. And said don't hire by looks alone but how they act. And that is why mill creek mall is getting more business than that bad mall there. And the store who hired the drunk will be going out of business soon because of mean owners there and see them talking more there.

"Not sure why that rival mall hired that grumpy old man besides by his looks alone," said Arthur, "And this mall has the best stores and better owners here."

"I heard because he is old and fat and has white hair so they hired him there," said Ladonna, "And besides that is a friend of the owners."

"I am glad we aren't at that mall who hired that person to play the big man," said Bud, "And one place hired a drunk man as him."

"Hiring by looks and being a friend is a bad thing so more came here in fact," said Buster, "And this mall hires by how they act around us children here."

"I am glad we are here in this mall the bad mall i heard has recalled toys there," said Jenna, "And hiring MC is a good idea for he is a cool hipster teacher."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. New stores

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing a test and glad they studied for it there. And glad they have winter break soon and the holidays are coming. And know one holiday is bad called Kwanzaa and glad Brain no longer celebrates it for it is bad. One holiday for temple rededication and the other the birth of Jesus. And they are glad they work at the good mall there. And they are glad they are there and the small bakery is doing very good and know the holidays are coming. And we see them all talking there about the test they did at recess there in fact.

"I hoped we passed that test there for we know it was a challenge for we know we have Mr. Ratburn again," said Arthur, "And i heard a new place opened up called Billy's gifts."

"I also hope we passed that test there for it was a challenge here in fact," said Fern, "And glad that new place opened we can check it out in a bit during break time there."

"I am sure we all we passed that test for we all studied hard for it in fact," said Brain, "And we should check out that new place were yum bo bo's ice cream shop was once at."

"I know it is a good store from my mom who went there and i hope we passed," said Francine, "Mom said if i failed it she would hire a tough tutor for me."

"If i failed the test she would hire Brain, Fern, or Arthur as mine there in fact," said Buster, "And we will check out that place as soon as we can."

And during break time they went there and bought some stuff there and went in a small Jewish store. And said they will be closed during Hanukkah and asked them some questions of what holidays they will be celebrating. And another store opened up called Maccabees surplus store. And it is runned by an orthodox Jewish man and is family. And that place will do well there. And the third Jewish one shuns people who isn't Jewish so it could fail and go out of business. So Francine can go in but not the rest of them there.

"I was told to get out because i am not Jewish so i reported it to an agency," said Arthur, "So they will send someone to check it out for themselves there."

"I was also get out as well for the people who run it is mean and rude there," said Ladonna, "And i also reported them as well."

"I am glad we went to other good and small places during break time for us," said Bud, "And them owners is mean people who cares only about themselves."

"And glad we went in the new gift store it has good stuff there in fact," said George, "And it is owned by our church members."

"I know the owners there and yes they are mean and rude and i hate it," said Jenna, "And i was told to get out when i said i am not a Jew."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	45. Parties coming

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and a pop quiz. Francine will lite the first candle on her family menorrah for the first night of Hanukkah which begins at sundown. And after school went in Billy's gift store which is a good one. And know the holidays will be a special time for all of them. And heard rumors a boy at school will have boxing day. And a few will celebrate Kwanzaa both is the day after Christmas. They know Kwanzaa was started by an ex con so Brain no longer celebrates it after he found out the truth about it. We see them all talking now about the holiday's.

"Christmas will be a great one this year for more family is coming over," said Arthur, "And glad we are getting done shopping today and glad we came here to finish it here."

"I will also have family come over and be glad my cousins is coming," said Fern, "And Francine will lite her first candle on her family menorrah at home."

"I will have a good time lighting it tonight for i love doing it and love it," said Francine, "And i will buy something for my mom here."

"Christmas will be fun and i will enjoy it for it is such a fun holiday," said Ladonna, "My first Christmas here in Elwood city and will love it here."

"I love Christmas for that holiday is fun and i get stuff i want," said D.W., "And seems like i am always on the nice list here i fact."

Francine lit the first candle at sunset and the rest of them is planning a Christmas party at Muffy's house there. Muffy will have a live band there and knows Francine can come this year. Most kids has no idea what boxing day and Kwanzaa is. And know they have boxing day in places like Canada and such. And tomorrow will learn more about Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa at school. Francine can invite her friends to her Hanukkah party on the last night of it. We see them talking now about the coming party.

"I am glad a good live band is coming to sing Christmas songs there," said Arthur, "And i love Christmas and Christmas parties."

"I love giving Christmas parties it is the best holiday for the food and such," said Muffy, "And my dad will play Santa at it there."

"I am glad we can come to it and presents for all makes it better there," said Bud, "I am glad we can come to it this year here."

"I love Christmas for it is the greatest time of the year for it is so fun," said George, "And this gift store is so fun here in fact."

"I am glad we are having a good Christmas at her mansion there," said Buster, "And a new store just opened in a place here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	46. A bad bakery?

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and Francine will lie two candles on her family menorrah. And they went in a small bakery after school. And they bought some stuff like Christmas cookies as well as bread and such there. They know the holidays are a good thing and love them for family is coming there. And one boy there is a Jew like Francine. Francine knows him as Joe Goldberg who goes to their school there. And glad they are at that bakery there. The owners of it is a good family. We see them all talking there about the holidays and school as well as other stuff there.

"I love this bakery it has the best Christmas cookies than the other one's," said Arthur, "And glad this bakery is here for it makes good baked goods."

"I am glad we are here and they have the best cookies i ever had," said Fern, "And glad we came here and the other bakery seems to have super sweet cookies."

"I am glad we came here and you can all come to my Hanukkah party," said Francine, "For we will have food and games there."

"I am glad we came to this bakery for it has the best stuff here in fact," said Brain, "And we are planning to go to that party there."

"And i am also glad we came here for this place is owned by a good family," said Buster, "And this place always smells so good."

The family who owns it is Catholic and goes to the same church as Arthur, Buster, Fern, D.W., Bud, Binky, Ladonna, and Alex goes to. And they are glad that place is there and it smells good and stuff taste good there. And know that one bakery there uses a special stuff in some treats there as in marijuana so not for kids but not that one there but another one there. And the family who owns that place there told them about it there. And knows not to go in a place that sells stuff like that there. We see them still talking there of course.

"I don't support a place that sells stuff like that for that place is bad there," said Arthur, "And glad this place doesn't sell stuff with drugs in it."

"I don't blame you for avoiding that place there and comes here in fact," said male owner, "I know they sell stuff like that in fact."

"Places like that is bad and we never use drugs like that just medication," said female owner, "We never put medication in our stuff."

"I love coming here for this place has the best cookies in town there," said Bud, "And that bad place needs to close down for good."

"I know they sold marijuana laced cookies so it needs to go for good," said Muffy, "Any place that sells that is bad and needs to close."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	47. Glad it is gone

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and Francine will lite the third candle on her menorrah. And the owner of the bad bakery was arrested and charged. The children they have will be placed in foster care until legal adult age. And it is illegal to sell stuff like that without medical reasons. And they are glad that bakery is gone for good in fact. Putting marijuana in them is bad and can make kids sick. And the one's who did is in jail now. And the kids in foster care one being the Read house. Arthur will have a foster brother now. That boy could be adopted by them there. And left it now at the park there talking there. And knows it is a good park and good stores and Christmas is coming and Hanukkah is already here in fact. Christmas is good and so is Hanukkah.

"That bad place is gone for good and I am glad it is," said Arthur, For drugs can be bad for us in fact."

" I am also glad it is gone for good there in fact, said Fern, " Marijuana is bad for us kids. "

" I am glad that place is gone for it was bad," said Francine, " Glad we never went in it."

"One of them kids is here with us now," said George, "This bakery is the best one in Elwood city."

"This place is a good bakery for a good family here," said Buster, "I am glad these kids is safe."

Most kids know that bad bakery is gone for good. For it had drugs in the products there which got some kids sick and in the hospital to be treated and it was the worst bakery ever. And glad the owners is gone as in in jail there. They know them kids are safe now without drugs. Medication is a good thing and one is on anti seizure drugs. And one for Asama and two for bad allergies. And most takes nothing for not bad enough for it and talking about it now of course. And knows that medication is a good thing for it helps not hurts them there. And some knows that there is worst drugs out there. And knows a place for medical reasons for marijuana.

"I just take medication for allergies and it helps me," said Arthur, " Glad that place is gone for good. "

"There us worst drugs out there than marijuana, " said Brain, "I saw a drug bust which had cocaine in it."

"I hate non medication drugs like drugs like that," said Prunella, "That house is next to mine."

"Marijuana can be used to treat cancer and pain," said Bud,"Glad this place will be home of as good bakery. "

"My neighbors will own it and I will to to it," said Ladonna, " And it will be a good place."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	48. Some new stores

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the place the bad bakery was at. It will soon be a good bakery will open just before Christmas. So they know it will be a good place and owned by Church members there. And a Jewish man just opened his store so they went inside of it there. And he said happy Hanukkah to them and sees they are Kids so he will give them so them stuff as Hanukkah presents. They are glad that man is so nice. And wonder what it will be in fact. And that owner handed them some stuff for them for being Kids which he loved.

"This is a menorrah for I know what it is and what it stands for," said Arthur, "I know this store is a good new place and the new bakery is coming."

"This is a good store and we know we are now done shopping," said Fern, "And we know the holidays are good and will be the best one we ever had."

"I know this man he is a good man who loves children in fact," said Francine, "He is a member if my synagogue so I knows he is as good man.,"

"I am indeed a good man who loves all children so my gift for you kids is these," said that man, "If you kids don't know how to celebrate it ask me or Francine."

"I know Christmas is coming and it will be fun this time here in fact," said George, "I am glad we know a good bakery is coming soon."

He told them how to celebrate Hanukkah and it and Christmas can be celebrated for them kids there. And the new bakery won't have marijuana in it. The former owners is charged with crime's and face prison time. The former owners of the store they are in is retired people. And it was a small pottery store\studio. And now a Jewish store. The new owner is a good man who cares for all children and won't hurt them but protect them from harm he is super nice.

"This is as good store and thanks for the advice to celebrate it," said Arthur, "I know the former owners and they had a pottery store here and sold stuff like vases and such."

"Just opened it today and I know it was a good place in fact," said that man, "I am not good at being an owner of as pottery place so I opened a Jewish store instead."

" Good place here and I hope it stays for a good long time in fact," said Ladonna, "One new store that opened seems to sell creepy stuff in fact."

"That store needed to go for it is owned by Goths in fact," said Buster, "I will never go in a Gothic store to creepy and liter by black lights so purple inside."

"A goth store is dark and creepy so I won't go in it there," said that man, "It is where the old barber shop was at before it moved to its Owen building."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	49. Two stores

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing a pop quiz quiz and regular school work. And the Amish toy store sold some stuff there. And knows some toys can still be made of it. They know that well. And another new store is clothes for children so they will be going there. And knows the owners loved children for they have five. And a sixth one is on it's way for she is pregnant. Her and her husband wanted a place to sell clothes for children so they can have nice clothes to wear for it is all new. It isn't a resale store like the one across the street.

"It is just across the street from care to wear and just for us kids there," said Arthur, "I know it has clothes that can fit us for we are children ourselves as in we are nine for most of us."

"We all know Binky is ten years old for he was held back as year," said Fern, "And he is in his school and we are at ours in fact."

"The new store will have good stuff in it for it is for us kids only," said Brain, " They have five kids with another on it's way for they care for us children there. "

"That new store will have good stuff there for I need a new shirt," said Bud, "For I need a long sleeves for it gets cold here in fact."

"I hope we buy stuff there and I have some clothes for the care to wear store," said DW, "And I love what I wear now in fact for I am a girly girl."

After school they went to care to wear and then the new store. The owners see them and welcomed them in a friendly way. And know one new store the owners hate children. And said children is evil and can only be there if adults is with them. And some who went in the owners glarred at them. They know to boycott it and protested against it there. That bad store will close down for good for the owners hate children. The new children clothing store is there to stay. But the bad store will close after the holidays is over.

"This clothes store is a good one and we hate the one next to it," said Arthur, "Glad the bad store will close down after Christmas so that is good news."

"This new clothing store is the best that I ever went in for good clothes," said Francine, "This one next to it is a bad one and we can't go in it without an adult there."

"I won't miss this bad store for the owners hates us kids there," said George, "I hope a good place opens therein it's place there in fact."

"I went in it without an adult once and told me get out if it now," said Jenna, "And said come in with an adult and I never go in it again."

"I am glad that place is going out of business for being mean to us," said Prunella, "I love the new clothing store for it love us kids."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	50. A false alarm

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and a small test there. And one base boy there decided to pull the fire alarm so he cash see them run and to see how fast the fire department comes. Binky did it before but wasn't suspended for it. He was given community service but that boy did it at his old school and glad no such thing as a permanent record except for grades called transcripts. The permanent record is used as scare tactics there. Transcripts is the only thing that stays with them.

"I heard only transcripts is around and not for trouble," said Arthur, "It was a false alarm and last time it gave me axiety do to my dad being in it there."

"The one who did it is in trouble like Binky once there," said Fern, "I am glad it wasn't real and glad permanent records is grades only in fact."

"It was that boy I saw him do it because I am a hall monitor," said Brain, "He is getting sent to the office now and get a talking to and maybe suspended."

"We will find out soon for I an sure we will be told," said Buster, " For it effected the school and it caused the fire department came here in fact."

"We see them coming out with his parents looking mad," said George, " And here comes Mr. Haney now ready to speak now to us now."

They heard he got a few days suspension and was grounded a month by his parents. And glad that it wasn't a real fire there. And went in a new store that just opened for it is a toy store. And that bad boy is at home in his room. And Francine will have a Hanukkah party on the last day of that holiday. They are glad the holidays is fun and has parties there. Muffy is going to have a party with a live band as presents for all. As well as good food and serves no alcohol for kids. And glad that Francine can be there this time for Hanukkah ends in two days. They are glad that bad boy there is in trouble there.

"That boy should've known better than that in fact of course," said Arthur, "And this toy store is a good one so we can buy stuff here in fact."

"Reminds me if Binky when he did it but got off easy there," said Muffy, "But that bad boy got suspended and grounded there in fact of course."

"I am glad it was a false alarm for I heard what happened there," said Ladonna, "I hope he gets arrested for doing that here in fact for it is illegal."

"A real fire is scary and dangerous and causes lots if damage," said Sue Ellen, "I lost my diary in the fire and old backpack as well."

"One house years ago was a total loss in fact of course," said Bud, "I was glad it wasn't a real fire for it can kill by not only burning but also smoke."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. Boy arrested

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and a pop quiz there. That the boy is in big trouble as in going to be arrested for it is a crime now. For that boy should,ve known better than that. They are glad he was caught there. Pulling the fire alarm is for real fires and for drills. That boy can face time in juvenile hall for up to two years there in fact. The only school record he will have is grades. It is called transcrips no such thing as permanent records unless a criminal one. And rule makers and one's who uphold them uses them to scare kids into behaving. We see them talking now.

"I heard he was arrested at his house for him pulling the fire alarm there in fact," said Arthur, "And that he is charged with crimes as a juvenile so he can get two years in juvenile hall."

"I am glad he was arrested but maybe they can go easier on him and gets community service," said Fern, "For Binky got that from our principal Mr. Haney in fact."

"I am glad he was arrested and charged with crimes for it was wrong," said Brain, "And he did that before at other places so it is illegal."

"I heard he pulled it at a bank here and a fire station and other places," said Buster, "I am glad he was arrested him there."

"One other place was another school and another bank as well," said George, "I am glad he was stopped before he did it again."

They went inside a store and the owners see's them and welcomes them to that store there. And they are kid friendly and heard that boy pulled their fire alarm there. And they are glad he was arrested and charged. They are shopping there buying candy for it is a candy store. Then went home ready for the holidays and Francine is ready for a Hanukkah party on the last day of it there. And we see them at another store and in line to see Santa and one girl there is a brat like D.W. and Cora.

"That girl is throwing a fit here for he said she is naughty in fact by one playing an elf," said Arthur, "And his ears looks to be real."

"That kids is the real Santa and a real elf for they told us here," said owner, "So he knows who have been naughty and nice."

"The real Santa should know that very well for he is real in fact," said the elf, "I am his number one elf here in fact."

"Yes indeed kids in fact so ho ho ho you kids are nice this year," said Santa, "So kids come on up and sit on my lap and ask me what you want."

"I am glad the real Santa is here for i know they came for a reason," said Francine, "And i love the holidays but i am a Jew."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	52. Party store

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at school doing regular school work and a small test there. They all found out they are all on the good list this year from the real Santa Claus himself. One bad boy who is Timmy is on the naughty list this year in fact. Tommy has been good this year unlike his twin brother. Tommy is a bit older than Timmy there so one gets presents. Ad the other gets charcoal. They went in a store and see's a line of kids there for a Santa is there. They know that one is Mr. Haney. His two elves is Jenna and Bud who agreed to help him there. We see them in line as well in fact and talking.

"Bud seems to be enjoy playing an elf here and he looks good in green," said Arthur, "But still wears his red hat that w always see's him in except when swimming."

"That brother of mine loves that red hat of his and does look good in green," said Ladonna, "I see him barefoot a lot and also saw him naked at times."

"Bud has a nice little body i seen him in the bath i was in it in fact with him," said D.W., "He is a strong little boy and looks good in green."

"Bud is a strong little boy but he has a good heart and can box as well," said Fern, "And he has normal looking feet unlike Ladonna's thick feet."

"I seen him being dried off and saw his certain part but had no shame," said Francine, "Maybe because he is a little boy might be why."

One little boy there knows Bud pretty well and knows Bud is playing an elf there. One older girl got behind them who is a goth. She might be a goth but is a good kid and knows them there. One bad boy is seen in a black elf suit that his mom made for him and there to make fun of kids who they call nerds. So they will make fun of Arthur, Brain, Fern, and Sue Ellen there. But the security caught him and threw him out there. He is a bully who goes to mighty mountain there. We see them sit on his lap and heard a Christmas party will be held at the school from him being Mr. Haney.

"I am glad we will have a Christmas party at our school there so that is good," said Arthur, "And this is a party store so we ca buy stuff for our Christmas party there."

"I will need a bigger punch bowl which i see some over there in fact," said Muffy, "We will make a red fruit punch for it and one at home for the pineapple punch."

"That is what i will get a small punch bowl for my soda punch at home," said Sue Ellen, "It is made with a lemon lime soda and stuff like that."

"I love this party store it has been here for a few years in fact," said Francine, "I will be buying these cute napkins and two balloons."

"It will be four years coming up in March for this party store here," said Buster, "I am here for a tin of Christmas cookies for my mom here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Parade and party

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at the park having fun there for Christmas is coming there. And a parade will take place soon for it will be lots of fun there. That some of them will leave early so they can be in it. They are glad to see it there in fact. Arthur, Fern, D.W., Bud, Brain, and Buster is in the parade there. That parade will be a fun one filled with joy and such there in fact. Muffy has her party after the event at the park there. Francine can and will be able to go to it this year. She will convert so she can marry Arthur without him converting and we see them all talking there now in fact.

"Yes we have to leave early for some of us here are in it this year in fact," said Arthur, "For i am playing an elf with MC as Santa this year here."

"I am glad MC is playing Santa for he is a cool hipster teacher i fact," said Fern, "I will enjoy being in the parade this year in it."

"I am glad we have Mr. Ratburn as our teacher for the forth grade at school," said Francine, "I will be converting here soon in fact."

"I heard a new nerd store opened so we can go to it if we want," said Brain, "I did some shopping there for i got a present for some there."

"We all know some of us here is nerds for i am one myself," said Sue Ellen, "Same as Arthur and Fern here in fact so we will have good transcripts in fact."

They all know transcripts is just grades so no such thing as permanent records are scare tactics. Permanent records is for those who did crimes in fact. None of them served time in prison but some kids who is background will end up in prison. Some of them thought permanent records was real and that one was Binky in fact. He one time went there and saw it wasn't there. So when Brain found out he told him there is no such thing. That some teachers use it to scare kids into being behaved. They are all at the party talking and having a good time there.

"Yes no such thing as a permanent records for schools it is scare tactics," said Arthur, "Transcripts are just grades nothing more ad a good party here."

"I am glad that there is no such thing as permanent records at school," said Binky, "I love Christmas for it is the best holiday i know of."

"I know transcripts are real for i saw mine before and can get it after graduation," said Ladonna, "I did see two cartoons permanent records for schools is real."

"I say ignore them two cartoons for they don't really exist in fact of course," said Brain, "If they was real some kids would be screwed when they grow up."

"Now transcripts is real and i will get mine after college so i can use it," said George, "I ignore both of them two shows they aren't educational."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	54. Christmas Eve

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and his friends is at church as in most of them except some who isn't Catholic so other churches for them. George is a Lutherian and Brain is agnostic. That church has a very good Christmas eve mass there. They love that church there. They know they are on the nice list this year not on naughty list. And the priest is preaching from Luke which has the best one. Janurary third school starts for them again. One bad school tried to make kids go to school but school board told the principal he is fired. He was replaced by a good man who loves the holidays so kids gets winter break there.

"It wasn't our school it was a smaller school instead so Mr. Haney is still principal," said Arthur, "The school board fired that principal there in fact."

"That bad man is like a Scrooge only no ghost will come to him he is just mean," said Fern, "I am glad we never had him as principal there."

"I am glad them kids can have winter break thanks to the school board there," said Francine, "Most kids here is on the nice list here."

"I am glad they fired him for winter break is a good thing of course," said Brain, "Glad we go to such a good school as Lakewood."

"I love Christmas it is the best holiday so some family came here," said Buster, "I am glad we are on the nice list once again."

That mean man who was fired wants to start a new private school that never does holidays. He was denied so if he starts it anyway it would be an illegal school. And no kids wants to go there for no days off school. So he would be arrested if he starts one up there. So he moved to a house far from there. He is such a mean man that children is afraid of him. Arthur and them went in a small store to buy some stuff there. That store sells small stuff such as candy and small toys. We see them all talking there now.

"This is a good little store here it is a good place for last minute shopping in fact," said Arthur, "My sister D.W. wants a small toy from me."

"I love coming in this small store here forth time i came here cross my heart," said Ladonna, "I know the owners here are good people."

"First time i have been in this store but i sure do love it here in fact already," said George, "And i see small stuff here which is nice."

"I am glad we all came in here for last minute shopping here in fact," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad we never had that mean man as principal."

"I am glad we came here it just opened two weeks ago and doing good," said Binky, "It's competition is not as good as this one here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	55. Christmas day

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are opening the presents having a good time there and was good. None of them in that house was on the naughty list there. Someone sent them joke gifts who was sent by a local prankster. And that one is Timmy. They sent it to them there and he got in trouble for it was rocks. He was angry for he got charcoal for Christmas this year. One person in class got a huge expensive telescope and that is Brain. He was on the good this year so he got it. We see Arthur and his family opening presents there. We see them all talking now of course as they open the presents there.

"Cool i got the space station i asked for so that is good in fact," said Arthur, "And cool a puzzle for i love that show as in bionic bunny my favorite show and love ducks."

"Cool i got the doll i was asking for and this dress here," said D.W., "And i wonder what my friends got like Bud and Emily and even the Tibbles."

"I think one of them two was on the naughty list this year," said Mrs. Read, "Tommy turned around and became good this year."

"I know Bud have been good same as Emily for they are good kids," said Mrs. Read, "And Timmy played lots of tricks so he is a pest and prankster."

"He even was throwing rocks at squirrel's which is wrong in fact," said Thora, "And makes fun of kids who has disabilities which is also wrong."

Timmy did a prank yesterday of making a sidewalk slick and icy making some people fall. It broke an arm of a kid for doing that as in his left arm. So he was grounded for that kid who fell was Jenna Morgan. He laughed when a old woman fell giving her a big bruise. It wasn't funny but very dangerous so he got grounded until them people are fully healed from their injuries. Arthur and D.W. was the two who told on them and took Jenna to the Hospital for an x-ray and a sling for too high for a cast. We see her getting help opening her presents there.

"I am so angry at Timmy for breaking my arm by making sidewalk slick," said Jenna, "And i am grateful for Arthur and D.W. for helping me."

"He is in big trouble by his mom a grandma for doing that to people," said her mom, "Tommy tried to stop him but did it anyway."

"I am angry with Timmy for making you break an arm there," said her dad, "Arthur and D.W. are good kids who helps others."

"Looks like someone one is doing a bit better and sorry what he did," said Tommy, "I did try to stop him but he did it anyway."

"I am glad that the old woman is doing better same as you in fact," said Arthur, "That woman just happens to be my grandma."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	56. New charges

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at the park having some fun there after Christmas as in talking of what they all got there. Slink and Otis are angry about getting charcoal for Christmas. And planning to do something bad to some people there. Rattles told them don't do it for what they would be doing stuff that is illegal. Binky also told them same as Arthur and Fern. And them four has no choice but to turn him in. Their parents came to get them two now and a police man arrested them. They told them not to but was going to do it anyway. We see them all talking now about what would happen there.

"We are lucky we stopped them or some old people would be hurt of killed," said Arthur, "I am glad we turned them into their parents and the police here."

"I am glad we turned them in for i know them old people there most are nice," said Fern, "None of them needs to be hurt even though some can be cranky."

"I was the on who called Slinks mom and Arthur called the police on them," said Rattles, "What they would have done would have caused harm."

"I called Otis mom and his dad who is a police officer in fact of course," said Binky, "Now they are charged in that case so will face time in juvie."

"I hope they face time there for what they do causes harm to others," said Brain, "None of the stuff they do is good for pranks like that aren't funny."

One time them two made ice that caused some business men fall and get hurt there. And last year made fun of nerds and giving them wedgies. And them nerds will talk against them two in court there. Them two are charged with that by them gifted kids there. One of them gifted kids is Brain himself. And another of them is a friend of his named Ryan and Arthur so one more pressed charges on him. Arthur said he is just a geek but some say he is really a nerd. We still see them all talking there at the park.

"I pressed some small charge against them two for giving me a wedgie once before," said Arthur, "Them two will have criminal records which will remain with them for life."

"I am glad i also pressed charges against him for that for hurting me," said Jenna, "I hate being hurt and i don't like them two."

"Them two gave me a wedgie before so i charged them just a bit ago," said Ryan, "And Arthur's grandma already charge them."

"I might not know you kids here but i charged them of theft from me," said a man, "Slink lives next to me there in fact so i know him."

"My dad here did hurt me and laughed about it there in matter of fact," said his son, "They can face up to three years in juvenile hall."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. Snow in the park

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at the park having some fun there having snowball fights there. One group of bullies is heading there to cause some problems there like saying they own which don't it is public. And slowed down by a train there. And slowed again by a minor car crash and a police officer. And them bullies are banned so will be stopped there. For them bullies caused problems there before so they was blocked. And told them that they aren't allowed in there. And glad that they won't be able to go in it there. One group is allowed in for they won't cause harm to others.

"I heard a group of bullies was stopped before they could enter this park here," said Arthur, "I think it was the same group who caused problems here before."

"I remember that group that was here it was a group of bad kids in fact," said Fern, "I hope they never come in here again in fact."

"I think they are banned for good or at least a year unless they behave," said Francine, "I hope they are banned for good in fact."

"I think it is for good for i think they might end up in prison someday," said Brain, "For i know they was treated bad by their parents there."

"I hope it is for good for them kids won't ever behave themselves," said Buster, "And some of them is socopaths who has no remorse at all."

The helicopter parents wonder what went on there and they told them what went on there. And said to them that bullies are no good. And they told them don't mess with ice for it can hurt and don't eat yellow snow. And said they won't eat snow at all of course. And said they are having snowball fight there. And said make sure no rocks and sticks is in it. Another group of adults are planning to build an illegal park in a vacant lot. And told to get off that land it belongs to a family who plans to build a small grocery store there. And refused so had them arrested for trespassing. We see them all talking there still.

"We know not to pick snow up with that stuff from our parents here in fact," said Arthur, "And we learned safety in our good school named Lakewood."

"My son here goes to that school has MC so he is in the third grade," said a mom, "My son here saw you there many times so i believe you."

"I have my daughter in that school and a son in preschool in fact," said another mom, "We are glad that you kids has a good teacher Mr. Ratburn there."

"We didn't get much snow before we moved up here in fact," said Bud, "And i saw bullies here before said they own this place here."

"I love snow for i once had a snowball but not sure what happened to it," said D.W. "All i know it wasn't Arthur for i know not to pressure him i will be in trouble."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	58. Running for office

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at the park having some fun there having snowball fights there. One group of Homosexuals from that bad party is coming. And a train slowed them down same as a small traffic jam and a police officer there in fact. That bad party needs to go away for that is what most people wants there. And a group of helicopter parents is also there. But not there to bug them kids but to help them from a bad group of that party there. The mayor himself is also there enjoying a picnic with his family there. We see Arthur and them knows that bad party is coming there in fact.

"That party needs to fold as in go away for it is such a bad party in fact," said Arthur, "The mayor and his family is also here and his kids are on the swings over there."

"I hate that bad party as in the homosexual one for most supports democrats," said Fern, "We know the mayor is a Democrat and the republican is a known business man."

"My parents support the business man for he is also here with his family," said Muffy, "His kids goes to our great school in kindergarten."

"My parents support the mayor and his kids also goes to our school," said George, "And they are in the first grade there in fact."

"One Democratic socialist is running is a known political activist," said Brain, "My parents also supports the mayor because we are part of it."

That business man is also there to give a short speech so will the mayor himself. The first debate is in March so more can run for mayor. So a known communist decided to run for mayor himself who leads a local communist party there. So he will register there which he did in fact. So he is now off to give a speech in the smallest park in town. And two others is thinking of running themselves. One is a member of the green party who is a known evironmentist. And the other is a member of a small party called the unity party and one helicopter mom also might run and see them still talking.

"My mom said that a small party formed called the unity party in fact," said Arthur, "We support the mayor, our city council member, and school board member."

"I am thinking of running for mayor for i have some ideas that can help," said a helicopter mom, "In fact i will most likely will."

"Good luck is all i have to say for the current mayor is popular here," said Francine, "I heard a communist is running for mayor."

"I will run for the school board for i want to open a small school up," said a helicopter mom, "And we know communism is impossible it was autocratic socialism in Russia before the fall of USSR in fact."

"I say good luck to that the school board wants to open bigger schools," said Bud, "A small school is fine for preschools but not elementary schools."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	59. Bully crackdown part 1

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at the park having some fun there on the playground there. They have no idea a small group of bullies who think they own that slide there. They know it doesn't belong to them it belongs to everyone for it is a public park. Them bullies was slowed down by Mr. Ratburn, MC, and Mr. Marco. Said where are they going in such a hurry in fact. And said to the park to have some fun there. But Mr. Ratburn can tell them kids are lying to them. By how they look now by eyes. And told them don't mess with kids there. We see Arthur and them all talking there now.

"I am glad the current mayor is leading in the local polls and i love this park here," said Arthur, "And one more person registred to run for mayor a local plummer here."

"I don't trust that plummer for he is rude and can be a bully at times in fact," said Fern, "And he laughs when handing people a bill for his work."

"I also don't trust him for he once laughed at me for dressing like this," said Francine, "And said i dress like a boy so i slapped him."

"Not the first time he was slapped for my mom did that as well," said Buster, "He will lose that election big time in fact to the mayor."

"My mom also slapped him for feeling her up and dad hit him," said Muffy, "He also might lose his business to a rival one near by."

Them bullies was slowed down again this time by a few more teachers who is Miss. Sweetwater, Mrs. Fink, and preschool teacher Miss. Morgan who said where are they going in such a hurry. And found out they are bullies and had them arrested. Arthur and them heard that from them six teachers there. And glad the bully group was stopped before they could enter there. The bully groups is weakened and under watch. For bullying crackdown has begun now. And a bad party was also under a watch for that party is a bad one. They are still talking at the park there now.

"I hate groups that bully and doesn't take no for an answer as well of course," said Arthur, "And one or two can still enter the race for mayor or even more."

"My one neighbor is thinking of running for mayor who is a lawyer there," said Ladonna, "He said that he has ideas for this place but i don't trust him he can be mean."

"One person i saw said she will for mayor who is a bartender here in fact," said Brain, "Said she wants to make us kids second class citizens so i don't like her."

"One man i know could run for mayor owns a small restaurant here in fact," said Binky, "Said he wants his ideas for our city here."

"And one man who said he could run owns a car wash and use his ideas," said George, "I don't trust him much for he is rude and fat."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	60. Some speeches in the park

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at the park having some fun there in the sandbox which is fun even for them. And has no idea a group is the way that started a new political party. And it wants a new curfew for children there in fact of course. It would make it earlier there which is what they don't want. That party doesn't like kids and lets them all know it there in fact. Helicopter parents are against them there. The current curfew is good and shouldn't be changed to support them. And the mayor himself is there with his family and will give a short speech to adults and new voters there and see them talking there.

"I don't like that new party they want a curfew at 6:00 instead of 11:00 which i hate," said Arthur, "The current curfew is good enough for me."

"That mean man there is running for mayor and that plummer already running he said so," said Fern, "And i hate that kid hating party."

"My parents support that big business man for we like his style in fact of course," said Muffy, "He is a good capitalist who has ideas that can work."

"The mayor himself is here and will soon speak to us here even though we can't vote yet," said Francine, "We are only children."

"The current mayor will win i am sure about that he is very popular here in fact," said Brain, "He is getting stuff done that should be done."

The mayor gave his speech and glad they could get new kids clubs soon. The big business man is also there talking to a group of undecided voters there. Said he will start up big business training for children who wants to become one. That some of them like what he said and said they are for him which they are in fact. One woman running is a helicopter mom there. Said a small vacant lot should become a park with a playground, park benches, and basketball court. And one other running is talking to a few adults that he uses plummer stuff for he is one and still see them talking there.

"I don't trust that plummer he is a known rude and mean man who hates kids in fact," said Arthur, "And that bad party is unpopular here in fact."

"I had talked to him and was rude to me and stop bugging him there so he hates kids," said Ladonna, "But wen it comes to adults he talks with them."

"I will now give my speech now that that plummer is done with his speech of his," said that woman, "For i am running for mayor myself."

"I heard a rumor that a local mailman could run for mayor as a write in candidate," said Brain, "So he won't win for it is rare if they win."

"That mailman handles the high crime area so he will run as a write in if he wants," said Francine, "And that woman is now giving a speech."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. New boy part 1

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at the park having some fun there in the sandbox which is fun even for them. And Arthur and them on the playground there. And Arthur and Buster looked over at the sandbox and remembers when they first met. One little boy was shown putting seashells on his castle and D.W. and her friends wonders why he brought them there. And one girl is sown dancing with Binky and wonders if she is in ballet with him and he said yes she sure does. That girl happens to be Mary who is that sheep girl and her friend is watching them dance up a storm. We see them talking there.

"I seen him dance ballet before for we saw him at that ballet play there," said Arthur, "And Mary here happens to be in it there in fact."

"Never thought a big boy like him could dance but he sure can in fact," said Fern, "And Mary here is good at it there as well."

"She might be a tomboy like me but she can wear dresses being a girl," said Francine, "I am a girl and proud to be one in fact."

"I am also glad i am a girl and i wore a dress the other day in fact," said W.D., "I do live here in Elwood city so i came here today."

"We all know you are a girl when we first met and we had a bath together," said D.W., "We both hate our first and middle names together."

One girl there saw her in a dress and thinks she looks good in them but another girl thought she was a boy at first. Until she got close to her and saw she is indeed a girl. One boy there always known W.D. was a girl for he is her own cousin. He moved there a week ago. His dad got transfered there being in the army and his mom got a job as a waitress at a local restaurant once upon a restaurant in fact so she dresses as a princess night elf. Which is an elf from a certain game who bask in the moon light. We still see them all still talking now.

"I am glad he moved here for it is a good place to live so we should met him," said Arthur, "He can become a friend of us which would be good in fact."

"I remember when we moved here and he told us a new family came here," said Ladonna, "My dad said a new person is there a small rank there."

"He happens to be staff sergeant so dad can boss him and give him orders," said Bud, "But i think a colonel is in charge of that bass there."

"My cousin wants to make new friends so i will have you all meet him now," said W.D., "He is a good boy who won't hurt anyone."

"I heard a new girl here is mean and rude and her dad in the navy on a ship," said Muffy, "And she is a brat kind of like D.W. but more like Cora."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. Bad groups arrested

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at the park having some fun there in the sandbox which is fun even for them. And Arthur and them playing soccer having a good time and returns to school tomorrow. Winter break is ending today and returns tomorrow. And knows they got good stuff for the holidays such as Christmas and Hanukkah among some others known and not known. And has no idea that a group of Homosexuals and a group of bullies is coming there now. And coming from two different directions. But two other groups knows they are coming. And it is helicopter parents and teachers and talking.

"I have no idea why both groups is here in big numbers in this park here," said Arthur, "And not sure why some police is also here in this park here."

"Two groups and cops here something must be going on here in fact," said Fern, "Mr. Ratburn is coming over here to us now."

"Two bad groups is coming here so help us protest them i have the permit," said Mr. Ratburn, "And we have signs for you kids to hold carry."

"We came here also to protect you kids from the bully group coming here," said a helicopter mom, "The others is homosexuals there."

"And the police is here to arrest them if it becomes ugly in fact of course," said MC, "And it could turn so get behind us a we protest."

And when the two groups came was met by a huge group of parents, children, helicopter parents, and teachers. Bot groups has fifteen members each makes thirty. The other group as in good group is fifty five so out numbers them by a lot. It became ugly but not the good group but the other groups and was arrested. That bad party is now banned at that park there. Arthur and them cheered as the bad groups was arrested for trying to spark a riot. Them bullies was told don't come back ever unless they behave themselves. We still see them all talking there now having a good time there.

"Glad the bad groups was arrested for they still kept coming back after hearing no," said Arthur, "And i heard a roofer is running for mayor but isn't a good man."

"I also heard that man is running for mayor who hits on women there in fact," said Francine, "And is mean to us children as well which is us."

"I had problems with that roofer and my husband stopped him there," said a helicopter mom, "I am running for city council here."

"He hit on me as well and i slapped him for trying to touch my behind," said Miss. Sweetwater, "I am glad you kids joined us here in fact."

"I hope the current mayor wins the local election for i like him in fact," said George, "And that roofer is a bad person who hates us kids here."

Next chapter the kids return to school so i need some ideas here. See what happens next chapter in this long story here.


	63. Return to school

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at school for winter break is now over and has a test there. And glad they all studied for it and it is a math test there by Mr. Ratburn himself. And glad it isn't a big one that is in three weeks there by the way in fact. And hopes they pass both of them because one there would be grounded if he fails it. And that one is Binky's in fact. Brain, Arthur, Fern, and Sue Ellen is tutors themselves and will be hired to help them pass more. And Francine is a sports tutor in fact. Arthur asked if he would be grounded if he fails it and said no he won't but afraid they could if he does anyway.

"I hope i pass because i could be grounded even though mom said no," said Arthur, "She has been known to turn just like that for i know how she is in fact."

"I know she and your dad are taking counciling but i think you can pass it," said Fern, "If she does ground you for that would mean she lied."

"I was treated well there and i could tell you was angry and got them help," said Brain, "And why D.W. is a brat because of them there."

"She and him got mad at him for something i did he was the victim of it," said Buster, "I hope counciling helps them become better parents."

"Arthur indeed was one of two victims him and that jerk Jim there," said Francine, "I was glad he was bought out by a chain pharmacy."

Jim is in his house and killed himself for allowing a chain and blaming the second victim there. Arthur did indeed passed that test and glad he didn't fail it. If she would have grounded him after she told him no she won't would be a bad thing. And Arthur would run away from home or turn his parents in to the couiciler there. Arthur would lose his trust in them. Arthur has known she was proud of him and then turned around and grounded him. So he knows he could be grounded for that. D.W. did get grounded more times after getting some help. We still see them talking at school at recess there.

"If i would have failed i could have been been grounded for mom did it before once," said Arthur, "But glad D.W. was grounded more times than me."

"She sounds like a hypocrite to me so i know how she can be nice one time and mean next," said George, "She could be bi polar as far as i know."

"I know Binky would be grounded his mom told him so there in fact," said Prunella, "But we know your parents is learning to be better one's."

"She could have grounded Arthur for she has been known to do it there," said Binky, "D.W. was yelled at for coming in a bit late even though she said she wouldn't."

"She could be bi polar for it sounds she is nice one time and mean the next," said Ladonna, "I saw her yell at D.W. for playing rocks in box."

Mrs. Read is now on a medication for what they said there. I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here.


	64. Child abuse

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at school there and glad all of them passed that test there. Mr. and Mrs. Read learned more from the councilor of how to become better parents. D.W. isn't very happy about it for she can't get with stuff like before. Arthur is being .treated better now and makes him happy there. Arthur is glad he passed that test or he would have a tough tutor. One boy in the other forth grade classroom failed his science test. He won't just get a tutor but also grounded after spanked. He said it isn't fair and that he just needs help but said we just do things our way and see them talk.

"That boy is very harsh and i was never spanked my parents don't believe in it," said Arthur, "Let me see who will become your tutor for i know it isn't me in fact."

"It also isn't me my new one is a girl who is improving here in fact," said Fern, "And my parents is also against spankings in fact."

"It happens to be me for his strict parents picked me for it there," said Brain, "Spankings are bad i am against them you just need a tutor not that and grounding."

"My parents said it is to tech me the hard way so i was spanked for failing it," said that boy, "I tried to tell them i just need some help."

"That is illegal to do that and i saw a cage fit to put someone in it there," said Mr. Ratburn, "A dog bowl has his name on it in there."

His parents was arrested and charged with crimes. The charges is child abuse, neglect, and assault of a minor. They face prison time and his aunt and uncle became his legal guardians who could adopt him and make him a son of them. One neighbor saw him being walked like a dog in the park as in a leash on him and saw him in a cage. And said don't treat him as an animal but ignored them there. And that boy is now safe and can still go to that school for his aunt in uncle lives in Elwood city just a block away. We see them when they heard the news of the arrest in the tree house now.

"I am just glad he is safe and can still be coming to our good school there," said Arthur, "I told his parents not to walk him like that of a dog and said it is for his own good."

"I was yelled at when i saw them walking him as a dog and said a bad word to me," said Ladonna, "And saw him being spanked for asking to pee in the bathroom and gasp."

"I was wondering what that mark on his neck was from and saw them do it," said Buster, "And now i know why he was scared when we talked to him there."

"I saw them put him in a cage just for asking them to treat him better," said George, "I hope his parents get the longest prison sentence for that there."

"No one should be treated as an animal for that is what they did there," said Marina, "I heard about that and heard spankings not saw for i am blind."

That boy is now being treated as a person not as a dog or something. I will need some ideas from the next chapter here.


	65. The DA

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at school there and the hearing for the bad parents charged with crimes. And some of them will be called by the DA as witnesses when the trial comes. And the defense will call people who wasn't even there at the time. Such as a biker, a thief, a bank robber, a kidnapper, and an ex-con. And the DA is Arthur, Lydia, George, Buster, and Prunella. And the school knows they won't be in school on the day they are called. For that is the reason so it is accepted. The DA promised to talk to them at school so they can be together and see them talking to her now.

"I will indeed be there so them parents can be found guilty for what they did there," said Arthur, "I did indeed saw him walking him as a dog and in a cage at his house there in fact."

"You will be our first witness and we will let you kids know the date from a letter," said the DA, "Unless you kids give me your cell phone numbers of course."

"I think letters is best for so many phone scams now these days calling them," said Buster, "Someone tried to scam my mom once and she hung up."

"I can give you my phone number for i have delexia so phone call for me," said George, "And i would also like yours for my parents."

"Letter for me for my cell phone isn't very good it is a cheap phone," said Prunella, "And i hope them parents gets convicted there."

Lydia asked for a phone call so George won't be the only one. And the DA said she will remind them so they can let the school know. Arthur is glad to be called as a witness in that trial that is coming soon. Brain said his parents could be on the jury for they served it on two trials there. And so could some of their parents. Mr. Haney knows them kids won't be in school he allowed the DA come there for she is a lawyer for the state so she is elected and parents will vote for her in the next election against another lawyer. We see them still talking on the playground there now. The parents plead not guilty.

"I hope she does get reelected for she is a strong DA and is very smart," said Arthur, "The lawyer who is running against her is a civil lawyer and is weak."

"I hope they allow me to use my special crutches or allows me in my wheelchair," said Lydia, "And my parents will vote for her there."

"I hope you all do good in that trial there so they can be found guilty," said Francine, "My parents could be called for i heard they plead not guilty so trial is going to happen."

"The DA told us she was there and saw what they plead there," said Fern, "I hope they are found guilty so that boy will stay safe."

"I hope my parents can serve on the jury for my dad was on a jury once," said Maria, "My mom could serve on it for the first time."

Next the defense lawyer will go to talk to them there. And jury selection begins. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	66. Coyotes

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at the park having some fun there on it's playground there. And has no idea some coyotes are on the way there and that they would be safe on the slide platform there. And that some help will come there in fact. And it would be a team of a few hunters, some police, and two zoo keepers. Arthur and them has no idea wild animals are coming. And on the team is the friend of the Read family who protects them from harm there. He cares about everyone and children most of all he causes no harm to good people. We see them all talking there at the park there.

"I love this park even in the winter time and glad w can build a snowman here soon," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here so we can have lots of good fun there."

"I am also glad we came here and i hope no bad group comes here today in fact," said Fern, "I am glad some bad groups was stopped here."

"I am glad we are here as well and them bad groups got banned here in fact," said Francine, "I hope no other bad group or something else."

"I hope them bad groups goes away for they don't take no for an answer," said Brain, "And i see some stuff looks like regular animals."

"And glad that no bad group is coming looks like dogs coming here in fact," said George, "No wait they are coyotes so we stay up here."

And other people there is in panic and running and screaming. And got to safety with them there and other places and the group showed up and used tranquilizers. And sent them back to the woods so they can live there. Glad none of them died for they didn't want to see animals killed there. Arthur and them knows the danger is over and went back to what they was doing before them animals came there. And if they come back the group would form again. And we see them talking about what just happened there of course.

"Coyotes can be dangerous and glad we was safe up here at the time there," said Arthur, "Glad some help came from a group of good people."

"Wolves are more dangerous but we don't seem to have them here," said Brain, "But coyotes are dangerous and we all know it."

"As far as i know there is no wolves here biggest animal here is black bears," said Lydia, "I just came here from our van do to them animals."

"I hope they all stay gone this time or the group would be formed once again," said Buster, "I just don't want regular bears here."

"My favorite animal just happens to be wolf for i like how they all look there," said Muffy, "I am happy them coyotes is gone from here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	67. At court

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at juvenile court and others is at school not there. Arthur, Lydia, George, Buster, and Prunella are ready to talk against them bad kids there as in Slink and Otis. The principal and teacher knows they are in court there. So they will do the school work at home there. The defense tried to get them to lie and said that is illegal. That lawyer could be arrested for trying to bribe them and wanting them to lie in court. Those kids know better than that. And we see them in court and Arthur is on the witness stand talking against them two bad boys there.

"Yes them two bad boys Slink and Otis did that crime there and that lawyer tried to bribe me," said Arthur, "And i hope you find them guilty of them crimes there."

"That there proves that lawyer tried to bribe him and these boys is guilty in fact," said the DA, "And after this i want that lawyer arrested and charged."

"You can cross examine him if you like and no more bribes are allowed here," said the judge, "After all this is a court of law here."

"Yes your honor i do wish to cross examine him for i have a bone to pick with him," said defense lawyer, "Did you make up that them two did it instead of two others here?"

"No i am not making it up sir them two did it and you tried to bribe me at school there," said Arthur, "You can't make me lie i am under oath so that would be pergery which is illegal."

After all kids took the stand and told the truth and now the defense had their turn there. And saw the first one is an outlaw biker there. And saw other bad people for them there who did lie in court they wasn't even there. After the closing arguements the judge must now go make the decision for it is up to him alone there in fact. He is going over the stuff said on both sides. And he found them two boys guilty of the crimes they was charged with. And gave them both two years in juvenile hall. And the judge had that lawyer who tried to bribe them arrested and see them talking now.

"Good the defense lawyer was arrested and what we said is the truth they both did it," said Arthur, "And now that lawyer is charged now."

"I am glad none of us took the bribe for that would be illegal for us to do just that," said Lydia, "I know we was there them bad one's wasn't there."

"I will never take a bribe and i will bring charges against them bad witnesses there," said Prunella, "For they did lie on the witness stand."

"We can have them charged the judge is there now so we can talk to him about it," said George, "In fact he is here and heard us here."

"I will bring up the charges against them witnesses on that side here in fact," said the judge, "You men are under arrest so police take them away as in bad one's."

And they was arrested and next chapter will be the last chapter in this long story here. See what happens next chapter here in fact.


	68. Last chapter

Arthur new schools 2

* * *

Arthur and them are them are at school and glad them two boys are in juvenile hall serving two years. And their friends asked them if them two bad boys was sent to juvenile hall. And said yes they was found guilty and sent to juvenile hall. Arthur and them are glad the bad defense lawyer is charged with some crimes like offering bribes and fraud and such in fact. One girl is thinking to do something bad and blame it on some other girl. And want to blame one of three girls. And them three is Lydia, Prunella, and Francine. And two of them wasn't there and the other was in class then.

"Yes they was found guilty and sent to juvenile hall and that lawyer was charged," said Arthur, "I just wonder why the police is here with a metal dectector here."

"Arthur this place was broken into and stole some school supplies here in fact," said friend police officer, "I know you wasn't here so you can just go on in."

"Nice to see a friendly face here and glad you are a friend of ours here in fact," said D.W., "I know i didn't do it i was at home at the time."

"No one is blaming this on you D.W. for we knew you was at home i saw you there," said Francine, "After all i was there in fact."

"I heard it was a female who did it for they found a long hair here in school," said Lydia, "All we know it wasn't me for she walks and i can't."

It was proved to be a female so all boys are off the hook as well as a few girls. And them three girls is Lydia, D.W., and Francine. The good police officer saw Francine was there when he went to see them to see if they saw someone coming. And after some talking proved it wasn't done by a kindergarten girl so that means Emily didn't do it either. A few girls are yet to be questioned by them and they are Muffy, Punella, and a girl named Amy. Muffy said she was at home and called her parents who saw her at home at the time so she is off the hook. We see them talking with them two now.

"I was at home at the time reading a book and Then had dinner," said Prunella, "And planning a party after school in fact at Muffy's."

"How do we know that for we heard it is one of you two here in fact," said a police officer, "After all we know the other girls did it here."

"Call my mom i have her number here on my cell phone here so call her," said Prunella, "She saw me at home in fact of course."

"My daughter was indeed at home at the time i saw her here sir in fact," said her mom, "She wasn't somewhere else in fact."

"Amy that leaves you and we heard you wasn't at home at the time there," said good police officer, "Prunella you can return to class now."

Amy confessed that she did it and sent to juvenile hall and a party was held i hope you liked this long story here the end.


End file.
